Destiny meets death
by dragongoth
Summary: Kagura is desperate to find someone to kill Narku for her and so she goes to Sesshomaru. He refuses not knowing the hold that Narku has on Kagura. Will he find out before it's to late? Rate just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Meets Death 

Author's note:

Well here we go. My first ever written Sesshy and Kagura fanfic. Please read and review. I hope you like it and if you don't well than please tell me. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Escaping from Naraku's Castle

Kagura's POV

_I've got to get out of here. But if I try to betray Naraku, he'll kill me. I suppose death is better anyway. _I sat on a tree branch outside of Naraku's castle. I had been thinking of betraying him for a very long time. I can't though. He holds my heart and with one really hard squeeze, he could kill me in a second. I only know of one power that can defeat him and that power lies within the Tetsigua and the Tensigua. Inuyasha the Hanyou and Sesshomaru the Youkai Lord wield these two swords. In order for the power to work the two brothers must work together. However, the two brothers have been enemies for the longest time and would never think of helping each other. I guess I am left with one choice….

" Kagura" said a cold voice. It was Naraku, exiting from the castle. " I have a job for you."

" Hmph" I answered. It was always the same story. I would go out and do some stupid job for Naraku, almost get myself killed, and the only thing he would do is yell at me for failing and torture me by squeezing my heart. It was never enough to kill me though.

Naraku continued, " You are to go out and find Sesshomaru and lure him here by using that little human girl that travels with him. As, you know I am weak and need to feed on his strength in order to regain mine."

That's it! He can't sense what I'm doing because he is to weak to and Kanna is helping Kohaku do something. All I need to do is see if Sesshomaru will help me. " Fine, but what if he tries to fight me? Then what the hell am I supposed to do? He'll kick my ass." I answered back. Then he pulled out a jewel shard.

" Use this if he tries to fight you." He said handing me the jewel shard and went back inside the castle. I stood there staring at the shard. I knew what I had to do. Now to get Sesshomaru to help me. I hope he does. I don't know how much more of Naraku's torture I could take. If I don't do something, I'll never be as free as I want to be. I took out my giant feather and rode to find Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's POV

_Naraku's around here. I smell him._ I looked around for any sign of Naraku. " Rin, stay close." I said to the little girl following me. She moved closer to me.

" Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Jaken asked. I ignored the question and continued walking towards Naraku. We walked to a clearing with a lake. I was very disappointed to see the Wind Witch washing her face by the lake.

She looked up at me, smiled and said, " Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Youkai Lord, Sesshomaru. You saved me the trouble of looking for you." I stared at her with narrow eyes.

" What do you mean?" I said to her. Jaken stood in front of Rin, ready to protect her if necessary.

" Hmm, I want to go and find you for the human, but now I want something else. You see, I didn't want to take the child, Naraku wants her to get to you. I want you to help me kill Naraku." She said calmly.

Jaken then replied, " Why do you want to kill Naraku? You work for him. You gave your life to him. Why should we believe you?" I pushed Jaken back, giving him the eye to be quiet.

Kagura laughed and answered " Since your little frog friend is so curious, I'll tell you why I want Naraku dead. Well, It's true. I do work for Naraku, but I don't have a choice. If I betray him, he'll kill me. So like I have a choice. I have one favor to ask of you. To help me kill Naraku. Here have this too." She handed me a jewel shard.

I stared at it. Then I answered, " Keep the shard. I want nothing to do with the Shikon jewel. However, you maybe useful to me."

" What the hell are you talking about? How else can I help you?"

" You are coming to the castle with us."

" What?"

" It's that or nothing."

" Fine"

Jaken said, " Lord Sesshomaru, how can you trust her? You do not know if this is a trap."

" If this is a trap then she better say something or else she won't have to worry about Naraku killing her, I will do it for him. Even if she has the jewel shard she still is very weak."

Kagura replied, " This is no trap. I really need your help." I looked at her.

" Come. We must continue towards the castle.

Kagura's POV

I nodded my head and followed Sesshomaru, the little girl, and the frog thing. It was so quiet and awkward being with them. Sesshomaru wouldn't look or talk to me at all, the frog kept giving me evil glares, and the little girl was skipping through a bunch of daisies and humming. No one paid any attention to me except the frog but that was a different story.

" Here you go." The little girl said handing me a bracelet made of flowers.

I stared at her for a while. I was shocked that she was giving me something. No one has ever given me anything before. I smiled, took the bracelet from her, and said " Thank you. What's your name anyway?"

" Rin is my name. I know you already. Your Lady Kagura." She answered.

I smiled again. She had used my name respectfully. Something nobody has ever done either. Something tells me that this child was going to have a huge impact on my life. I then said," It's very nice to meet you, Rin"

" Rin is very happy to meet you, too." She said. Then she skipped off to Sesshomaru and grabbed his arm.

_She so lucky. She has someone who will love and take care of her. Someone that will be there for her no matter what. That's what a father should be like. Unlike my useless father, always trying to get me killed. I hate him so much. Him and Kanna. She so loyal to him, does whatever he wants her to, and always succeeds. He always treated her better than me. She always got everything and Naraku always loved her. I wish I was as lucky as Rin. To be able to run around a garden all day long, as free as the wind, and never have to worry about anyone killing you. It's to late for all that. It's all too late. _I was almost ready to cry when I heard " Kagura," Sesshomaru had asked, " Are you alright?"

" Huh? Oh yeah, umm, I'm fine. Heh." I answered. He looked at me strangely. I hope he didn't see me almost crying. Then he'll really know how weak I am.

Jaken spoke up to Sesshomaru and whispered to him. I could hear everything he said. He said " Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think we should have her around Rin. I think the witch is mentally challenged." I had a whole bunch of rage enter my body and hit him over the head as hard as I could. His body fell through to ground.

" I think she heard you." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. It was the first time I seen him give a little bit of emotion. I guess this could be fun after all.

Sesshomaru's POV

I looked at Kagura as she watched Rin skip in the flower patch. _What had she been thinking about? Why was she about to cry? Maybe I should take care of her as well. She's lived with Naraku all her life and hated it. He must have done something to hurt her a lot._ I looked straight ahead of me as we approached the castle. The two guards by the castle bowed as Jaken, Rin, and I entered. They, however, gave nasty looks at Kagura. She kept her face down. I hope she's all right.

Kagura's POV

I entered the castle and adjusted my eyes to the brightness of the castle. It was warm and cheerful. I had never been in this kind of environment before. It was nothing like Naraku's castle. It was very large and knowing me I was going to get lost without an escort.

" Rin, go take a bath." Sesshomaru said coldly.

" Rin wants Lady Kagura to come with me." Rin said happily.

I answered " Alright"

Sesshomaru turned around and said " Kagura, I will send Jaken for you in ten minutes." I looked at him strangely. _He wants to see me? But why?_

" Come on, Lady Kagura." Rin said dragging me by the arm.

Rin sat in the tub as I scrubbed her hair. She was filthy. It looked like no one had bathed her in weeks. " Lady Kagura, can I ask you a question?"

" Sure" I answered back.

Rin continued, " What do you think of Sesshomaru-sama?" My stomach flipped at the question. _Relax Kagura. It's a simple question. Just say you hate him and stop getting so flustered._

" Well. I-I don't know. He's so stubborn and I think he hates me." I answered. I grabbed the towel lying next to me and gave it to Rin so she could dry off then I took another towel and began drying her hair. Then the door creaked open behind me and I saw Jaken standing there.

" Sesshomaru-sama will see you now." He said. I got up from the floor and walked towards him.

Before I left, Rin said, " Don't be scared, Lady Kagura. Sesshomaru-sama would never hurt you and I'm sure of it." I smiled to myself. Somehow I already knew Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt me and that I should trust him. But if I know all that, then why am I getting so nervous to see him.

Jaken lead me to the darkest part of the castle. I guessed Sesshomaru didn't like to be bothered with anyone while in his office. Jaken pushed opened a door and then I saw Sesshomaru standing near a shelf with a lot of books on it.

" Sesshomaru-sama, I brought the wi- I mean Kagura." Jaken said with a gulp. Sesshomaru nodded.

" Leave, Jaken" Jaken did as he was told and left me and Sesshomaru standing there."

Sesshomaru's POV

When Jaken left the room I stood staring at Kagura

She said, " I know you didn't call me here just to stare at me all day."

" Well than you are smarter than I thought." I answered back.

" So what do you want?" She asked.

" This is not the first time you have asked me to kill Naraku for you Kagura. Why can't you do it yourself?"

" I can't. He will kill me. What part of that didn't you understand!"

" You are capable of doing it yourself."

" No I'm not! Stop it! Please just do it for me!

" And what will you do for me in return?"

" Anything just kill him! I WANT HIM DEAD!" Kagura said with an emotional outburst. She began crying. I didn't know what to do or what to tell her. Rin had cried before but she was a child. Kagura was a full-grown woman and a youkai. I did what I thought was best….

Kagura's POV

_Why am I crying? I knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to help me so why bother? Am I desperate or am I weak? Or am I both?_ That when I felt the warmth of somebody's embrace. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking at me. He wrapped his arm around me and held me. I let him.

I laid my head on his chest and heard his heart beat. It sounded comforting. We stood there for a while. Then Sesshomaru let me go and picked me up slowly. He had a hard time considering the fact that he only had one arm.

He was carrying me somewhere through the castle. I had no idea where but I just let him carry me.

Sesshomaru's POV

I don't know why I was treating her kindly. She didn't deserve it. I should've left her right where I found but instead I am carrying her to one of the bedrooms. She could stay here for a while I guess. I still think she should kill Naraku on her own. She's strong enough to. She just lacks belief in her own power.

" Sesshomaru, where are you taking me?" Kagura finally asked.

" To one of the rooms." I answered.

I go to the bedroom and laid her down on one of the beds. She looked at me and smiled before closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

" Goodnight, Kagura" I said before leaving the room and closing her door.

Jaken and Rin's POV

Jaken was tucking Rin into bed while Sesshomaru was with Kagura.

" Jaken-sama, does Sesshomaru-sama like Lady Kagura?"

" No you silly girl. Now go to sleep."

" O.K" Rin said just before falling asleep.

Preview of the next chapter

Kagura tells Sesshomaru the secret to killing Naraku. But then, Naraku calls Kagura back to the castle. Will he find out that Kagura is trying to betray him? Find out in the next chapter of Destiny meets Death

**Chapter 2: Naraku's calling and Sesshomaru's Decision **

Please review!

Dragongoth


	2. Naraku's Calling and Sesshy's decision

Destiny Meets Death 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Naraku's calling and Sesshomaru's decision

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV

I walked to Kagura's room. I pushed open the door and saw her still asleep. She looked angry and frustrated. She must be thinking about Naraku again.

She stirred in her sleep. I knelt by her bed and shook her lightly. She woke up with fear in her eyes. I took it she though that I was Naraku and got scared.

I looked at her and asked, " Are you alright?" She shook her head no. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up to face me. "Naraku can't hurt you. Not now anyways." I said calmly.

" That's what you think. He should be calling for me soon. I can't stay here much longer." She said quietly. I stared down at the ground, not knowing what to say. Instead I got up and walked to the closet and pulled out one of the kimonos hanging up. I handed it to Kagura.

" What's this for?" She said stanching it from my hand.

I answered, " I'm tired of the smell of blood on the kimono your wearing so put this one on. You will also be joining Rin and Jaken for breakfast."

" Why aren't you coming? Your too special to be eating with a toad, a human child, and a lesser demon?" She said snobbishly.

_This woman is really starting to get on my nerves. She is always questioning everything that I do. _I answered, " I have some very important business to attend to."

Kagura's POV

_Important business? Doesn't he ever get tired of working day and night and then dealing with that irritating toad and child? He's a lot tougher than I gave him credit for._

He turned to walk out of the room. I called out " Sesshomaru, wait. There's something I must tell you about Naraku." He turned back around and I knew I was getting his attention.

"Go on"

" Naraku is a half breed as you may already know. He turns human on the night of the new moon just as Inuyasha does. Now there is only one way you can destroy Naraku. You must use an attack called the Path of Destruction. That attack can only be obtained if Tensigua and Tetsigua (A/N: sorry if I spelled the names of the swords very wrong. I was just too lazy to look it up. Please someone tell me how to spell them.) work together as a team. The two swords are now in a rivalry, just as you and Inuyasha are. The only way you can get them to work together is by accepting an alliance with your brother."

" You are joking right? One, Tensigua has absolutely no power to kill anything, it can only heal. Two, I will never work with Inuyasha on any condition." He said stubbornly. I sighed. I knew this would happen. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have hated each other for to long to even think about helping each other out. What on earth was I thinking!

I continued talking " Anyways, you two must work together and find Naraku's heart. His real heart and slice it open at the same time. His heart remains in the north in a cave on Mt. Haki. That is how you can defeat him."

He stared at mean and replied " Kagura, why are you telling me this? Why are you feeding me this information and risking your life to do so?" I look down at the floor. I was about to speak when the little girl skipped into the room. She looked at Sesshomaru and then me.

" Hi Sesshomaru-sama and Lady Kagura." She said happily

Sesshomaru walked to the child and I heard him say " Rin take Kagura down stairs. I will be gone for a little while." Rin nodded her head and came over to me.

" Come Lady Kagura. We have to get to eating. We don't want any of us starving to death." She grabbed my arm and led me downstairs.

Sesshomaru's POV

I walked through the forest. Thinking about what Kagura said. Work with Inuyasha, what was she thinking. She never answered my questions. Why was she risking her life to save mine and help me find Naraku? She was either stupid or she really wanted to get herself killed. Either way she was help. I need her to find Naraku and it would in a way be helping the both of us.

I stopped walking when I heard the sound of rustling in the bushes. I gripped my sword and got ready to pull it out. That's when Kagura stepped out with a grin on her face.

" Your to defensive." She said.

" Kagura, what do you want?" I said taking my hand off of my sword. She walked closer to me and then sat don on he rock next to me.

" Would you like me to answer the questions you asked before we were interrupted?" She asked. I nodded.

" Very well. I wish to help you because you are the only person with strength equal to Naraku. You are the only one that can destroy him. I am risking my life because if you do not succeed then at lest I will be dead instead of helping that bastard. Life isn't fair and I know that, but still I will except death as well as freedom." She said slightly crying. I saw I t in her eyes that she was scared of death. She was brave and determined but she lacked great confidence in herself. That will be her downfall.

Kagura's POV

I knew death was near for me and I knew that Naraku would find out that I wanted Sesshomaru to help me destroy him, but I would accept it. I was scarred. Scared of my own death but more scared for Sesshomaru's death. I guess that was the real reason for me helping him. I was scared of losing him. At least if I died, know one would miss me. I know I would miss him as well as that child and frog.

I froze as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Naraku. Damn him. I fell to the ground and clutched my chest tight. Sesshomaru walked over to me.

" Kagura, are you alright?" He asked stoically.

I shook my head " No. No, I have to leave. Naraku wishes me back. Sesshomaru please think of what I said and consider it. Please. You're the only one I can turn to now. So please reconsider my offer."

I took a feather out of my hair and hopped on it. I took one last glance at Sesshomaru and flew of to Naraku's castle.

I was about two feet from Naraku's castle when I felt a sharp tug at my chest. " All right! All right! I'm coming. Jeez." I mumbled under my breath.

Once at the castle, Kanna and Naraku greeted me. " Welcome back Kagura. I see you failed." He said calmly.

" I-I did fail. He was too strong and even with the shards" I stuttered.

He laughed. Of all the things he could of done he laughed. " Very well, Kagura. I guess that means no food for the week and you will be locked in your room for the week starting tomorrow. Now be a good girl and go to your room."

" Please, Naraku, reconsid-" I began to beg. I stopped when I felt his hand slap me across the face. I fell to the ground in pain. I tried to hold back my tears but they just kept falling down my face.

He picked me up by my collar and slapped me across the face again. " Do not question me! I own your pathetic excuse for a life and I control you. Now stop crying and do as I say now!" He threw me back down and I stood up and ran into my room.

It was so dark without window's. The room was empty, with only a desk cushion and a closet. There was no bed, I had to sleep on the cold wood floor and the door was usually locked.

I laid down on the floor and curled up into a ball. _Please Sesshomaru. Please rescue me._

Sesshomaru's POV

She looked so scared when she had to return to Naraku. I guess she had every right to be after all he put her through. I still had no idea if I should help her or not. She didn't deserve to live but she didn't deserve to die either. I guess I should help her. She has been risking her life for me, but what she does is none of my concern.

I sat there pondering in my thoughts. Help her or not. Help her or not. That's all that ran through my mind. And finally I came to a decision. I decided to….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh….cliff hanger. Well send in those votes people will Sesshomaru help poor Kagura or will his cold hearted self take over.

Preiw for next chapter

One the next chapter of Destiny meets Death, Sesshomaru makes his decision. He decides to help her, but at a price. Will Kagura take his offer? Find out on the next chapter of Destiny meets Death.

Please review!

**Dragongoth**


	3. Naraku's new ally

Destiny Meets Death 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Alliance with Price

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV

I decided to help her. I don't know why I wanted to help her, but I figured if I help Kagura, she would bring me closer to Naraku making it easier to fight him and win. She was the key to me killing Naraku and it was now or never. She did say she might not live that much longer.

I sat on the edge of my bed and focused all of my thoughts on the Wind demon. As much as I tried to get her out of my mind, I just couldn't get her out of my head. Her face when she left flashed into my mind. The fear I sensed in her eyes was still pictured. Then I began wondering if she would ever come back.

I wasn't exactly sure why I had let her come to the castle in the first place. I thought maybe she would prove useful to me. She turned out to be useful, but at a price. She would die if she told me where Naraku's castle was. Now that is where the problem begins.

Kagura's POV

I sat up on the cold, hard wood floor. It was freezing and I only had the kimono that I was wearing to keep me warm. I began thinking back to when I went to Sesshomaru's castle. The bed was so comfortable and it was nice and warm. Now I have to come back and live like this. I don't even know if I'll be seeing Sesshomaru any time soon. I hope he's been thinking about what I said. I don't have a lot of time and it all comes down to what he decides to do.

I heard the sound of the door unlock and Naraku entered the room. That disgusting smirk was placed upon his face. I wish I could just attack with my wind blades right now, but that would mean the end of my life. He shut the door and walked towards me. " Kagura, what happened when I sent you for the child?" he questioned.

I stood silent for a while and then answered, " Sesshomaru had caught my scent to easily and I wasn't able to sneak attack him. He fought with no mercy and I had no choice but to flee." I lied. I actually lied to Naraku. Well, I just prayed that he would never find out.

He turned his back toward me and began walking towards the door. Before he exited he whispered," That better be the case because if I find out that you are lying I'll kill you." With that, he left me in the room alone and drenched in fear.

Sesshomaru's POV

It was now night and I still couldn't get the wind witch out of my head. She would be useful, but to be using her only to kill Naraku. What would she think? Not that I care. She should kill Naraku on her own. She is strong enough. Why am I even thinking about this? That witch is none of my concern.

Rin walked in the room with Jaken behind her. He was coverer in flowers. "Look Sesshomaru-sama. Look what Rin made." She smiled and handed me a necklace of flowers. I grabbed them from her and laid it on my bed.

"Rin go take a bath. Your covered in dirt." I answered. She nodded, grabbed Jaken, and left.

I laid down and thought about the wind witch one last time. _She is pretty, but I will not let her distract me from what I must do. _With those thoughts in place, I fell asleep.

Kagura's POV

I couldn't sleep. It was either because I was freezing, worried about Naraku finding out what I was up to, or what Sesshomaru was planning to do with my offer. I wrapped my arms around myself and paced back and forth. _That damn Naraku. Making me suffer like this. I hope Sesshomaru agrees to help me and sends Naraku to hell._

_Who am I kidding?_ I sat down and let tears slide down my face._ Sesshomaru is definitely not going to help me. I will be forced to do whatever Naraku wants me to._

I walked to the corner of my "bedroom" and let out a few sobs and just cried. I hate feel weak like this, but what else can I do.

I heard footsteps pass my room. I also heard talking. I walked to the door and checked if it was locked or not. Luckily it wasn't. Naraku must've forgotten to lock the door when he left. I opened the door and followed a figure that looked like Naraku. There was another person but I couldn't tell who it was. It wasn't Kanna or Hakudoshi, but it was a demon boy. I followed them and saw them reach Naraku's bedroom.

Third person's POV

Naraku spoke " So you understand what I need from you?"

" Yes sir. I have to get that girl that travels with the Lord of the Western Lands" The demon boy answered.

" Good I hope that you will prove more useful to me than that Kagura. Now go, Tanuki. Bring me the child."

Kagura stepped out " Naraku, who is this?"

" He is going to take you job. Now you will never be aloud to leave the castle."

" What! You can't do this to me I need to leave sometime. Please, Naraku, allow me a little bit of freedom."

Naraku smiled " You will be allowed an hour of freedom everyday, but if I find that you have betrayed me, you will no longer have your freedom or your life. Now go to sleep and leave me to discuss some important matters with Tanuki."

Kagura left for her room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go another chapter. Sorry it took so long. My computer was all messed up and I had a lot of test to study for --! I hate school. Well anyways time for the preview for the next chapter.

On the next chapter of Destiny meets Death:

Sesshomaru lets Rin and Jaken go to the village so Rin can get a toy. They meet a demon boy named Tanuki. Sesshomaru doesn't trust him around Rin and makes sure Jaken doesn't leave them alone together. Now Sesshomaru finds Kagura by a river with blood covering her entire body. She also has a note that was engraved in her back. What will Sesshomaru decide to do with her? Find out next time in: Rin's new friend.

**Dragongoth**


	4. Rin's new friend

Destiny Meets Death 

Sesshomaru's POV

It has now been a week since Kagura has left the castle. I have been pondering in the garden ever since she left.

I left Rin with Jaken and they went to a human village so Rin could buy a new doll. They have been gone for about an hour already. I wonder what's taking so long.

I stayed strolling through the garden. That's when I heard the sound of a little girl

"Hurry up, Jaken!" Rin giggled while making the little toad follow her. I sometimes felt bad for leaving Jaken alone with Rin. She seems to try and get on his nerves. And she's good at it.

" Rin! I can't…keep…up…with…you! Rin!" Jaken yelled out of breath. Rin ran up to me and presented a doll.

" Look Sesshomaru-sama. I bought a doll. Isn't she pretty?" She stroked the doll's hair. I don't know why human girls want stuff like that but she was happy and that's all that mattered. " I also have a new friend. He's a demon." My face frowned at that last remark. It would be dangerous to have a demon for a friend especially since she was human.

" Where is he, Rin?" I asked stoically. The little girl pointed to the bushes.

At first I thought that she imagined a friend before, she shouted towards the bushes " Tanuki! You can come out now!" I looked to the bushes and saw a little squirrel demon come out of the bushes.

" Hello, Sesshomaru-sama. I am Tanuki of the squirrel demon tribe." He slowly said and then he bowed. I took it that Rin had explained who I was to him. He can't be that bad. I mean he has good manners at least.

Rin spoke again, " May Tanuki stay wit us for dinner, Sesshomaru-sama?" I nodded. As long as Rin was not with the demon alone, it was all right for him to stay for a while.

I led them into the castle as soon as Jaken caught up.

Kagura's POV

I sat in the corner of my dark, cold room. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and began to write:

Freedom 

_Freedom is something that I have never been able to find._

_A life with love and caring for me is something I must leave behind._

_Al I want is to fly away,_

_And live my life freely every single day._

_If freedom is so important to me, I once heard someone say,_

_Then why don't I kill the one holding me back and end his evil way._

_The answer is simple really, yet no one can understand,_

_I am weak and unable to take a stand._

_That is why I need you to destroy the one holding me,_

_And set me free and become my star._

_For only through freedom,_

_Can we show who we truly are._

Writing had become a hobby since I was usually locked up in my room anyways. Poetry had become a favorite.

I heard the door unlock and quickly hid the paper I wrote on in my closet. Naraku stepped in my room with that sinister look upon his face and said, " Hello, my dear."

" Naraku, what do you want?" I snapped at him. He came closer to me and I flinched. My eyes showed fear and that apparently made him happy.

" I have a job for you," He said. I stood quiet and he continued." The job I have for you does not require much. I just want you to follow me. Do you think you can handle that?"

He walked to the door. He made me so angry, but the day he dies I will have the last laugh. But for now, I must learn to accept my fate as a puppet and so I followed him.

We walked to the basement floor in the dungeon. He led me to a door where all the most fearful experiences happened, the torture chamber.

My eyes widened, in a state of shock. " N-Naraku, why are we here?" I slowly tried to back away. Naraku, unfortunately, caught me and grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door. He threw me against the wall and chained me with my back facing him. I looked behind me and saw Naraku come up behind me with one of the newly sharpened knives. I screamed, " Naraku, please! Stop! Please don't do this to me!" Before I knew it I had tears dropping down my face. Naraku just smiled and slightly tore my kimono.

He whispered, " I'm going to teach you a lesson, the hard way." Then he tore the top part of my kimono off completely. I felt him put the cold knife to my skin. I began gasping for air. He finally slid the knife down my back and once I lost a lot of blood, I blacked out.

Sesshomaru's POV

We all sat around the table and waited for Jaken to come with our food. Tanuki and Rin talked about sports and what they liked to do in their spare time. It seemed so friendly and innocent, but for some reason I felt that something wasn't right. The squirrel demon seemed to have something strange about him, like if he was up to something. Maybe it was just me or maybe the heat was getting to my head. At that point I decided to go for a walk. " Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?" Rin asked.

" I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." I answered and walked outside.

After walking for about five minutes, I began to pick up the scent of blood. It smelled familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to walk to the area where it was coming from.

My curiosity led me to a lake with a woman's body lying in it. She was covered in blood and the top of her kimono completely off. I walked over to the lake and stepped in to see if she was still alive. To my surprise, when I flipped the woman's body over, it was Kagura.

I pulled her body out of the water and flipped her back onto her stomach. I saw the blood drip from new wounds on her back. _Fresh blood. Naraku must have just done this to her. Probably to torture her._

I tore a piece of my sleeve of and soaked it in the lake. Then I wiped her back and cleared as much blood of as I could. As I wiped the blood, I noticed a letter engraved on her back. It read:

_To the Lord of the Western Lands,_

_Apparently, Kagura has a lot of faith that you can destroy me. Well how about we make things a little interesting. Let's see how much you care about the worthless Wind witch. I'll give you two weeks to find my castle and try and destroy me. Every time you find me but don't kill me. I'll give her an extra day to live. If you do kill me then everything that I have done will be fixed. Remember we are playing with her life._

_Sincerely, _

_Naraku_

_Kagura's life? Does he honestly think that I am interested in her?_ I turned her over and placed her arm to cover her chest. _Then again I have been thinking about her ever since she left._ _But why do I have these feeling towards her?_

I gently stroked her hair and waited for her to wake up. Finally, she stirred a little bit. She turned on her side and I looked at her back. The note that was engraved there had vanished. The only thing left there was a spider shaped burn mark. " Huh?" I heard her whisper. She quickly sat up and looked at me. " Sesshomaru? What am I doing here?"

" That is the question I was going to ask you."

" I don't know. The last that I remember was being chained to the wall and Naraku cutting something into my skin." She wrapped her arms around her.

" Are you alright, Kagura?" I asked. She shook her head.

" It's so c-cold" She said and brought her knees to her chest.

I felt bad for her, but helping her would be showing a sign of weakness and that was something I could not show. I watched her shake in the cold lake and she tried to keep herself warm anyway she could. I eventually gave up watching her and picked her up in a bridal position. She looked at me like if I had two heads. Then she asked, " Sesshomaru, what are-"

" Hush." I said. I didn't want her to question my actions for I had know idea myself why I was doing what I was doing.

Kagura's POV

I didn't know why he was doing this, but I let him hold me. It kept me nice and warm and I liked feeling his hand on my back. It was comforting. Almost like I was free and that Sesshomaru and me were the only two people existing in the world. And that was a great feeling. " Sesshomaru, have you considered helping me yet?" He looked at me with emotionless eyes.

Then he answered, " Kagura, you should learn to do things on your own."

" What! Did you not see the note on my back, Sesshomaru? Naraku is going to kill me in two weeks time and your not going to help me!" He stared blankly at me and did not answer. " Answer me, Sesshomaru!" He still did not reply.

That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I finally exploded with anger, " Sesshomaru, I said answer me! And don't pretend you don't care about me because if you didn't care you wouldn't have let me spend the night at your castle that one time and you wouldn't have saved me from drowning. You also would have just let me stay freezing in that lake. So answer me, are you going to help me or not?"

" Kagura…what makes you think I care anything about your pathetic life." He answered.

After he said that I took all my rage out on him and slapped him hard across the face. " Fine then. Let me die. After all I've done for you, you're going to let my life end like this. What's wrong with you? I thought that maybe you were finally changing. Finally letting some compassion come inside you, but I guess I was the fool in believing that someone as cold and cruel as you could change." I plucked one of the feathers from my hair and turned it bigger. I rode of just like that.

_I can't believe he said that to me. The least he could have done was tell me that he didn't care about me, that way I wouldn't make an idiot of myself._ I flew off to Naraku's castle and wondered if Sesshomaru would change his mind. I doubted it after I slapped him. He will probably never want to speak to me again.

I landed outside of Naraku's castle and walked inside. There I found Naraku and Tanuki waiting for my reply. " Well Kagura. What was his answer?" Naraku asked.

I answered, " H-he doesn't care about me. He says do what ever you please."

Naraku smirked and replied, " I'll still give him two weeks to change his mind, but if he doesn't change his mind, that human girl of his will have to join our game as well. Once your dead, I'll use her instead. Now Kagura go to your room and rest. You did good by deciding to give my message to Sesshomaru."

_It wasn't as if I had a choice but to give Sesshomaru the message. I fainted and had no idea what was happening._ I went to my room as Naraku told me to. I sat in my corner and began to write and cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Well sorry this took so long. I kinda had no idea what to write. Here's another wonderful chapter. I do not own any characters used in this story except Tanuki. He is my character. Here is the preview of the next chapter.

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

Sesshomaru begins regretting what he said to Kagura. But when he see's her limping towards his castle covered in new blood, what will his reaction be. Also , a new enemy arises and why is he trying to kidnap Rin. Find out in the next chapter: Tanuki shows his true colors.

**Dragongoth **


	5. Tanuki's true colors

Destiny Meets Death 

Kagura's POV

I walked back and forth in my room. I had to know what Naraku and Tanuki had planned for Sesshoumaru. _I don't care about him. It's Rin I want safe._ She knew this why a lie. She cared for Sesshomaru more than her own life.

She snuck out of her bedroom and quickly and quietly ran to Naraku's room. She placed her ear against the door and listened to the conversation.

" So, all you have to do is kidnap the girl tonight. By morning Sesshoumaru will realize that she's missing and come to the castle to retrieve her. Then you get half of the Shikon no tama. Can you do that?" Naraku spoke.

" Yes. I'll do anything to get the Sacred Jewel." Tanuki answered.

" Good. Kagura is there something that you want." Naraku said. I was in shock._ How did he know I was there._

I opened the door and stared at him in shock._ I have to warn Sesshoumaru!_

Sesshoumaru's POV

I sat on my bed and thought about Kagura. I haven't stopped thinking about her for weeks now. She's controlling my life.

I walked to the window and touched the spot that Kagura had hit me at. She was so mad at me. I don't know why I had said that to her. I thought I came to the decision to help her. Why did I pretend to not care? Kagura, you're haunting me.

_Kagura. Where are you? _I looked out the window and saw the very person I was thinking about. Kagura.

She was injured badly. I rushed downstairs to see if she was all right.

" Kagura" I said as I opened the door. She tried to hold her body weight up, but wound up falling on top of me.

" Where is Rin?"

" She's in her room. Why?"

" Naraku and Tanuki are after her."

" Tanuki? Kagura, why are you helping me?" I asked.

She answered, " I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Rin."

"…"

" Why should I let her get her if she's not the one I'm angry at?" She said while pushing herself off of me. She glared at me. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was angry with me, but even more, she was hurt. _She had every right to be mad with me. I pretended not to care for her and she felt like she would never be cared for._

Our silence was interrupted by the sound of snickering behind Kagura. She turned around and saw the squirrel demon that she had warned me to protect Rin from.

" Well Kagura, I thought that Naraku beating you was enough to make you learn never to betray him again. Clearly I was wrong. Wait until I go back to tell him." He said with a laugh.

" Tanuki. To bad you won't be alive to tell him what I've been up to. You're going to die right here."

" Before you come to that conclusion, you should look at the condition that you are in before challenging me."

" I don't give a shit about my condition. I'll kill you anyway. Dance of the Blades!" She shouted as she pointed her fan towards Tanuki. The blades hit the ground and sent dirt flying everywhere. Kagura looked around for him, but saw that he had disappeared.

" Huh?" She turned around to me and I looked up.

" Look up, bitch." Tanuki said as he jumped down from the tree branches. He slashed Kagura across the face. I watched as blood poured out of her newly opened wounds.

He slowly walked to Kagura and said, " Any last words?"

I was about to go and save her until I heard her laugh. _She was laughing? At a time like this? I think she's finally snapped._

Kagura's POV

I laughed at Tanuki's stupidity. He couldn't kill me. No one could. Only Naraku and that's only because he holds my heart.

" Go ahead, Tanuki. Put your claws through me and end my life now. I'm sure you'll enjoy watching the blood rush out of me so go on ahead and kill me." I said to him. He gave me the same confused expression that Sesshoumaru gave me.

" Kagura, are you crazy?" Sesshoumaru asked as if he really cared whether Tanuki killed me or not._ Sure Sesshoumaru, pretend you care for me. Give up the act already. I know what you're really like._

I smiled. " So you're not going to kill me? Fine then." I took out my fan and sent to wind blades at him. He fell to the floor and the tables have turned.

" Any last words?"

" You're a bitch, Kagura." He answered._ Great choice of words before you die. Oh well, his lost. My pleasure._

" Burn in hell." I said striking the final blow to his head. Then I sank to the ground myself. I hadn't realized how my blood and energy I had lost during the battle. On top of that, I was already injured from my previous visit with Naraku.

I looked up from the ground and saw Sesshoumaru kneeling beside me. I tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. " Kagura-" He started, but I cut him off. I didn't want to hear from him._ He has no idea how much he's hurting me. I can't even look at him the same way anymore._

" Get off of me! I don't want you near me anymore. I saved Rin and I completed what I had to do here, so get off of me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

" Kagura, please just listen to me."

" No!"

" I'm sorry."

" What?" I was shocked. _Did he just apologize to me?_

Sesshoumaru's POV

" I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I never intended to hurt you." I replied._ I didn't mean to her hurt her, but I never wanted to apologize._

" But Why? Why did you say that to me in the first place?"

" I was denying my feelings towards you. I won't let Naraku kill you. I'll free you." I promised. I don't know if I was going to be able to keep my promise to her. I don't even know where to begin looking for Naraku's castle.

She smiled and said, " I knew you wouldn't let me down. I'm glad I turned to you." She laid her head on me and closed her eyes. I wanted to pull away from hr, but for some reason, my body wouldn't move.

We stood like that for a few minutes. Kagura pulled away and I looked at her. She looked down at her wrist and said, " I have to go, before Naraku knows what I've done." It took a while for me to realize that I was still holding her wrist. I let go and she smiled. " I'll try to come back soon. I promise."

With that said she disappeared into the night sky.

_12 days left _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Ok so this chapter's not that long. Anyways the 12 days left at the end means how many more days Kagura has to live. So let's see if Sesshoumaru will save her in time. Come on Sesshy you can do it! .

Next time on Destiny Meets Death:

It has been five days since Kagura's last visit and Sesshoumaru still has no idea where Naraku's castle is. He begins to wonder if he will be able to save Kagura. He decides to take a walk and sees the Wind Witch sitting by a waterfall. She as something in her lap. What could it be? Find out in the next chapter: Kagura's hidden talent.

Dragongoth 


	6. Kagura's hidden talent

Destiny Meets Death Sesshoumaru's POV 

It has now been five days since the encounter with Tanuki and Kagura. There was still no sign of Naraku and I only had a week left to free Kagura._ This is taking to long. By the time I find his castle, Kagura will be gone._ I sighed.

I leaned back on the tree and closed my eyes. Jaken was running around trying to catch Rin. It was amazing how much energy she still had despite the fact that we have been traveling for five days. I had to admit, she was pretty strong for a human child. I shook my head.

I decided to go for a walk. Rin and Jaken were beginning to give me a headache anyway. I stood up and walked near Jaken. " I'll be back. Watch Rin while I'm gone."

I turned away into the forest.

I was walking for about 10 minutes when I began to hear humming. I followed the noise and it led me to a lake with three ducks swimming in it. I also saw the Wind Sorceress sitting beside the lake with a piece of bread on her left side and a tray of paints on her right. She picked up the bread, broke off a piece and threw it to the ducks in the water. Then she grabbed the paintbrush and made a black line onto the paper in her lap.

I walked near her. " Kagura, what are you doing here?"

She looked back at me, both started and surprised to see me. I guess she wasn't expecting to see me. " Sesshoumaru, I-I'm here because Naraku didn't suspect what I was up to last night and let me out for two hours. I came here to relax. I'm so stressed out I thought I should use the time to calm down a little bit."

" Your painting"

" Yeah. It's a hobby. Do you want to see it?"

" If you wish me to see it."

Kagura's POV

I hand him the picture. He scanned it with his eyes. " It's not much."

" It's amazing. You have a wonderful talent. So your not as worthless as you let yourself seem."

My eyes widened._ Ok. Did Sesshoumaru just compliment me? He thinks I'm not worthless. Something seems so different about him. I wonder why he's being so nice to me all of a sudden._ " Thank you. No ones ever complimented me before."

" Is that why you're so unconfident with yourself?"

I nodded slowly. I looked down at the grassy floor. " Maybe, if somebody, anybody, had given me just a little bit of encouragement through out my horrible excuse for a life, I wouldn't look at myself as worthless. I know that nobody's life is perfect, but….nothing is as bad as being forced to be a slave." Damn it. I was crying again. In front of Sesshoumaru. No wonder why he thinks I'm weak. I'm always crying in front of him.

I felt a hand on my face. I lifted my eyes from the ground to his face. He wiped the tear rolling down my cheek. " Your not worthless Kagura. So stop saying that you are. You hide yourself from the rest of the world and that's why you never get the encouragement that you desire."

" I can't go to any one else. You and Rin are the only ones who trust me. Not even that frog thing that follows you trusts me. I would be alone if it wasn't for you, so I owe you for that." I smiled. It was something I rarely did, but Sesshoumaru could be the exception. I feel free when I'm with him. Free and happy.

" Kagura, do you want to go see Rin?"

" No. I don't have time. Here, give her the painting for me."

" You don't want it?"

" Heh. I lied about you and Rin being the only people that trust me. Sometimes I would go to a village and paint pictures for the children of the village. They love it and I enjoy it. They are so lucky and it makes me wish I could be free just like them. Always smiling and always happy. Running free like nothing will ever happen. I can't live like that though. I'm living in hell with Naraku. Give that to Rin. I'm sure she'll like it."

" Alright. Be careful, Kagura. I'll free you soon enough."

I smiled and hopped onto my feather. " Remember what I told you when I stood at your castle that one night. About Naraku. Take care Sesshoumaru. I hope to see you soon. Say hi to Rin for me."

With all that done, I flew away back to Naraku's castle.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I have got to stop acting that way around her. She's starting to break me. I can't allow that to happen. It happened once when I decided to care for that human child, but I can't allow it to happen twice with Kagura.

I looked down at Kagura's painting. She really did have an extraordinary talent. It's to bad she didn't have anyone to share it with. Of course she has the village children, but I'm sure their parents don't want them hanging around a demon. Especially one that is associated with a demon like Naraku. Kagura didn't have a good life, but I don't think that should make her give up that easily. That should make her stronger. It worked for me. I guess we really are different.

I walked back to camp. Rin and Jaken were still playing tag. Rin was the first to notice that I was back. " Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama. Watch ya got there?"

I assumed she was talking about Kagura's painting. I handed it to her. " oooo it's so pretty. Where did you get it?"

" Kagura painted it for you."

" Really? You saw her? Is she still here? Or did Naraku make her leave again?"

" She left. She's says hi though."

" I wish I could thank her. It really is pretty. We'll see her again and then I'll thank her." Rin said happily. She was so sure that Kagura would live. I gave my word to Kagura and I plan to keep it. She will be free and I will help her.

It was getting dark and Jaken and Rin were cooking fish over the fire. Rin had the painting in her lap and was admiring it. " Sesshoumaru-sama, when Kagura is free, where will she stay?"

Rin had a point. I don't even thing Kagura knew what she planned to do after she was freed. " I don't know. I guess she will do as she wishes."

The fish was finally done cooking. Rin and Jaken were eating and I stared up at the moon. I wonder what my half-brother is doing. I haven't seen him in awhile. Maybe when I get to Naraku's castle I'll see him. Kagura did say something about me and him working together to kill Naraku. She also mentioned Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga working together to destroy Naraku's heart. I should listen to her, but how would I get Inuyasha to help me?. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

_7 days left_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's note:

YAY! Another chapter. I'm so happy. And now for the sad news. I'm going away for Spring break and won't be able to update. I promise when I come back, I will update like crazy. Well if any fans of my fanfic live in North Carolina, I will be seeing you around. Until then, Sayonara. Gomen, that you have to wait so long for my fanfic.

Next time in Destiny Meets Death:

Two days pass and Sesshoumaru encounters Kagura again. She tells him that it's ok if he doesn't find Naraku's castle in time and that she's glad that he's trying for her. Sesshoumaru begins to feel sorry for her and decides to stay and talk with her for a while. They begin pouring out secrets that no one else knows about them. With all this confessing lead to love? Or will something interrupt them? Find out next time in Chapter 7: One night with Sesshoumaru.

**Dragongoth**


	7. One Night with Sesshoumaru

Destiny Meets Death 

Kagura's POV

It has been two days since my run in with Sesshoumaru. There was only five days left for Sesshoumaru to find Naraku's castle. He hasn't realized that he's not supposed to be looking for Naraku's castle. He's supposed to be going to Mt. Haki to find Naraku's heart. Oh well, at least he was trying for me.

That's when it hit me. Sesshoumaru does care, he's just afraid to admit it. He doesn't want to be hurt if I die. He has the weirdest way of showing he cares for somebody. I wonder if that's how he feels about Inuyasha. I doubt it.

It was nighttime and Naraku still hasn't let me out of the castle. He locked me in my room as he, Kanna, and Hakudoshi enjoyed dinner._ When is he going to let me out? I've been restless all day!_

I heard the door unlock and saw Naraku step into my room. I hated when he did that. How does he know I'm not changing my kimono or something. " Naraku, what do you want?"

" I'm assuming your waiting for me to give you permission to go out, right?" He asked. I nodded my head.

" Since I'm in a good mood, you can stay out longer than usual. I will call for you when I want you back here. Leave, before I change my mind."

That was my queue to run out of the castle as fast as I could. I ran from the castle until I was a safe distance away. Then I stopped to catch my breath. Once I gathered enough air I continued walking to the edge of a cliff. I sat down with my legs hanging off the edge and closed my eyes.

It was such a beautiful night. I wish I brought a paper and paints to paint the stars in the sky. _Oh well. I guess I can enjoy them for one night._

I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I reached for my fan, but realized I left it when I ran out of the castle so quickly. I watched as I saw Sesshoumaru come out from the trees. I was relived when I realized that it was not someone who would hurt me. Like Koga. Hmm, come to think about it, I haven't seen him in the longest time.

Sesshoumaru came up to me. " Kagura, I assume Naraku let you out. But why at this time?"

" Naraku works in weird ways. Umm, Sesshoumaru, I've been thinking a lot lately on about this game Naraku has going on. Well, there isn't a lot of time left. I know your trying, but I just want you to know, even if you don't succeed, at least you tried. I'm glad you agreed to try to help me instead of just leaving me to die. So thanks for trying, is what I'm trying to say."

" I will free you. I have never failed something that I had to do."

Sesshoumaru's POV

I felt bad for her. She thinks that I won't succeed in killing Naraku. She knows she has little time left and was scared that I wouldn't make it in time. _I made a promise to her and I will do anything to keep it._ I hated myself for letting her interfere with what I had to do. She has nothing to do with me so why should I have to care for her. Yet for some reason, I can't help feeling some care for her.

I looked at Kagura. She was looking out at the sky. She had a smile on her face but her eyes showed fear. I guess I should try to comfort her.

I sat down beside her and she looked toward me. There was a long and awkward silence until I heard her stomach growl. " I forgot I haven't eaten anything all day."

" If you want, you can go back to my camp. Rin and Jaken are cooking fish."

" Thanks for the offer, but….well….I-I don't eat fish or any kind of meat what so ever. I know it's a little strange for a demon, but…yeah…. I'm a vegetarian."

She's a vegetarian? I didn't even know that a demon could be one. She is definitely the strangest demon that I have ever met. " Ok, well, why don't you go pick some berries?"

" Only if you come with me." She said smiling. She's starting to depend on me too much.

I sighed. " You're a handful. Fine lets go."

Kagura's POV

I watched Sesshoumaru get up and then stood up next to him. He walked ahead of me. I didn't follow until he said, " Well are you coming or not?" I nodded and quickly followed after him. It was quiet as we walked.

Ha, Sesshoumaru's finally giving into me. I can't let him stay shut up inside himself forever. Time to stir up a conversation. " Sesshoumaru, why don't you and Inuyasha get along?"

" It's a long story."

" I'm not going anywhere."

" You are honestly getting annoying."

" I'm pretty persistent and I can be even more annoying if you don't answer my question. Do you want that?"

" No"

" Then answer." I smiled at my victory. Sesshoumaru stopped when we arrived at a bush filled with more berries than I could have possibly imagined.

" Fine. Go pick your berries and I'll tell you." He said. He sat down on a nearby rock as I went to the bush and began picking berries. He started his story. " Inuyasha and I used to get along when we were younger. I taught him most of what he knows about fighting since he never got to know our father. The only reason I envied Inuyasha was because he still had his mother and both my parents were dead. Yet I still got along with him. He was about 60 years old (A/N: Demons are immortal. 60 years old is like 6 years old to us.) when his mother passed away since she was human. I took care of him from that point on. Things went well until he was 148 years old and met the priestess Kikyo. I warned him that she couldn't be trusted and he should stay away from her, but he didn't listen. 2 years later, Kikyo and Inuyasha got into an argument, which led them both to death."

Wow, I could never picture Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru getting along. It was an interesting story though. I swallowed the berry I was chewing. " You know that that was Naraku's fault, right?"

" Now I do. But doesn't Kikyo still try to take Him with her to hell?"

" Yep. I guess you are right about her." I sat next to him on the ground. We both looked up at the stars. " I don't only want to get out of Naraku's castle for freedom. There's another reason."

" And what is that reason?"

" It's filled with spiders and I get easily freaked out by spiders. Ew."

" So your scared of them. You sure are scared of a lot of things."

" Everyone has a fear. I'm sure you do too. So what are you scared of, hmm?" I said. I saw that I put him in a tight situation. He probably doesn't even know what he's scared of.

" Hmm, I really don't know what I'm scared of. Probably…water. I can't swim.

Well this is awkward. Finding out that The Lord of the Western Lands, feared by all, can't swim. I couldn't hold back my laughter. " Wow and your thought my fear of spiders was bad. Your scared of water" I began laughing uncontrollably. I'm sure I was starting to piss him off, but who cares. I knew his fear.

" That's enough, Kagura. You better not tell anyone. I have never mentioned that to anyone before so keep your mouth shut."

"Who would I tell? I have no friends. I had one, but Inuyasha killed her."

" Who?"

" Yura of the hair. She was great, except she was always saying something about my hair. Stuff like…" I stood up and said, as best as I could, in Yura's voice, " Oh Kagura, sweetheart, you should do something else with your hair. It's so boring."

I caught Sesshoumaru smirk. And I smiled. I never thought that I would be able to enjoy spending time with Sesshoumaru like this. That one time by the lake I had to leave so quickly. I actually was enjoying myself this time.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Kagura wasn't that bad of a person. I guess you really just had to get to know her a little better. I enjoyed spending time with her like this. I never thought that it was possible for me to gain feelings of friendship towards her, but it happened.

She sat back down beside me and looked up at me. " I hope we get to spend more time like this."

" Me too, but it will have to wait until Naraku is dead."

" Once he's dead, will you still care about me? Or will you leave me alone?" Kagura looked at me. She had a nervous look on her face. I didn't want to hurt her feelings again, but I had to be honest.

" I won't leave you by yourself, but you will learn to do things on your own. You can't always have someone fighting your battles for you. That's all I wanted you to learn."

" So in your own weird way, you were just trying to help me. I promise I'll become stronger." She looked at me and I looked back at her. I had the strangest urge to hold her, but I refused to fall in love with her. However, Kagura kept moving closer. I didn't move away. Our faces were inches apart, before Kagura's eyes widened and she fell to the ground with pain. She held her chest the same way she did the day after she spent the night at my castle.

" I-I have to go. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I'll try to come back tomorrow." She pulled a feather from her and flew away. _She was going to kiss me! _

I watched the same way I watched her two days ago. _She had the same look that she had that day. She had fear in her eyes._ I walked back to my camp.

" Jaken, I'm going to be traveling by myself from here on. You and Rin are slowing me down." I said to the little imp.

" But, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin and I can not live here by ourselves. Surely, there will be another demon nearby who will kill us. How long are you planning to take?"

" Take Rin back to the castle. You and her are not allowed to leave the castle until I get back. I will be back in five days time."

" Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. Are you really going to save the witch?"

" Her name is Kagura and yes I will save her." I snapped back at the imp. I turned around and continued my search for Naraku's castle.

Kagura's POV

I returned to Naraku's castle and walked in. I was surprised to find Naraku sitting with Kanna and Hakudoshi next to him. Hakudoshi spoke, " Kagura your in so much trouble."

_Had Naraku figured out that I killed Tanuki? No that's impossible!_

" Hakudoshi, quiet. Kagura come here." Naraku said in that disgusting tone. I walked over to him.

" Yes, Naraku?"

He smirked. " I see you had a fun time with Sesshoumaru-sama tonight."

My eyes widened. He knew what I was doing. Did he know that I was going to kiss him? " I-I did run into him. Why?"

Naraku laughed. I had know idea what to think. _What was Naraku planning to do with me? Would he kill me before my five days were over? No, I don't want this. Sesshoumaru…_

_5 days left_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Wow. Another Chapter! I can't believe. Things are finally starting to heat up. Sesshoumaru and Kagura are finally friends. Let's see how far they get into their friendship. Well I'll try to have another chapter by tomorrow but that will be the last one for like five days. I'm going away ( I think I said that last chapter…..Anyways) Sayonara!

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

Naraku punishes Kagura and forces her to stay inside all day. She can't stand it. Naraku warns her that this is her final chance and if she dares to betray him again, he will kill her, even if Sesshoumaru finds the castle. What will Kagura do? How much longer will it take Sesshoumaru to find her? Find out next time in Chapter 8: Kagura's final chance.

**Dragongoth**


	8. Kagura's Final Chance

**Destiny Meets Death**

Kagura's POV

I stood in front of Naraku and wondered what he was planning to do with me now that he knew that I was with Sesshoumaru. Would he kill me or torture me? Oh Gods, I was in so much trouble.

" Kagura, why do you always disobey me? Do you enjoy pain?" Naraku asked me coldly. Does he honestly think I enjoy the torture he puts me through? He's so stupid.

" N-no. I just…He…I was sitting by the cliff and he came up to me and we started to talk. I-I never said anything about you. I haven't betrayed you."

Hakudoshi spoke. " Then why did you attempt to kiss him? Ha, Kagura loves Sesshoumaru." Naraku pushed him back to silence him.

" Hakudoshi let me speak with Kagura. You may gawk at her later. Now Kagura, as annoying your brother may seem, he has a point. You attempted to kiss the inu-lord."

" N-no….I….We….Oh…" I couldn't cover that up. He saw that I was so close to kissing him. What am I going to do? I am so dead.

" Kagura, are you trying to lie to me? I saw everything." Naraku said. My eyes widened. _Did he know Sesshoumaru's fear of water? Oh no…how much had Naraku heard?_

" Everything?"

" Yes"

" Everything from where?"

" From where you were mimicking Yura." Naraku answered. I was relived. He didn't know that Sesshoumaru couldn't swim. If he did know, Naraku would defiantly use that against Sesshoumaru.

" Kagura, are you hiding something for me?"

" No."

" Then why are you still standing here?"

" I'm waiting for my punishment." I answered. He smiled.

" I see you are finally learning. You are not allowed to leave the castle today. Hakudoshi will watch your every move. Kanna and Kohaku are going to do the job I wanted you to do today. I'm going out."

" Yes, Naraku….sama"

" Very good. Take her to her room, Hakudoshi. Make sure she stays there and doesn't eat a single thing today." With that said, he, Kanna, and Kohaku left the castle.

" Kagura, come." Hakudoshi called to me.

I followed him to my room. He opened the door for me and I walked in. He closed the door behind me and I sat in my corner. Hakudoshi walked up to me with that evil smile on his face. " Why did you do it? You knew Naraku would find out."

" I don't want to here your crap, ok. So go away."

" I can't. I was given orders to make sure you don't leave this house."

I looked at Hakudoshi. I wondered why he was so loyal to Naraku. Once Naraku is done with him, he'll be no more important than I am.

I looked away from him. He began to talk. " Kagura, what's this?"

I looked at what he had in his hands. It was a painting I did of Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken when I first met them. " Give that back!"

" Do you wish to be with him that badly? Ha, you're really pathetic. Falling for someone like him. I bet he doesn't even care a thing about you."

That last comment made me so mad. I slapped Hakudoshi in the head. " Don't say that! Sesshoumaru does care about me! He told me so! Y-your just jealous because you don't have anyone to care about you!"

" Your wrong! Naraku cares about me. He hates you."

" Hakudoshi, I can't believe how naïve you are. Do you honestly believe that Naraku will care about you forever? Once he's done with you, you won't mean anything to him. He might even kill you."

" How do you know?"

" Because he did that to me. I finished everything that he wished for me to do, so he began to be abusive with me. The only thing he hadn't counted on was that I would learn how to fight against him. That's why he had to take my heart out. He was scared that I would kill him. He then figured since I grew so strong he wouldn't kill me, he would use me. I feared death so I obeyed him, but I don't fear death anymore."

" Is this really true?" Hakudoshi asked me. I nodded my head.

He looked down at the floor. Then back at the painting. " Where did you get this painting?"

" I made it."

" You made this? Wow, I didn't know you had a talent."

" That's what Sesshoumaru said to me. He told that I have great strength, talent, and determination, but the only thing I lack is confidence in myself.

"Really? I guess he does care about you. But why hasn't he taken Naraku's offer yet?"

" He has taken it. He's been looking out for Naraku's castle for a while. I told he last night that it's ok if he doesn't find Naraku in time."

" Why is it ok? Aren't you scared?"

" It's ok because he's trying for me. I am not scared because if I was, then Naraku wins. Even if Sesshoumaru doesn't save me, I will still be free because death equals freedom. It's confusing, but…who knows, maybe things will turn out for the better."

Sesshoumaru's POV

Four days left. I began to wonder if I could save Kagura in time. She's depending on me. I don't want to fail her.

I lost her scent when I followed her trying to find Naraku's castle. I figured if I follow her to the castle when she doesn't realize that I am following her, then she won't get in trouble and I can save her. That turned out to be more complicated than I first interpreted.

I sat down and rested my head on a tree for a while. I had been traveling since she left last night. I closed my eyes for about five minutes. Then I picked up her scent. _Kagura's around here somewhere. I smell her. _

I looked around the area. Nothing moved. Everything was quiet. Was I imagining things? Did I want her here that badly? No I definitely smell her, but where?

"Hi, Sessh!" Kagura said from behind me.

I flinched and she laughed. "Caught ya off guard, didn't I?"

" Kagura. I was beginning to wonder if you would come today."

" I'm not supposed to be here. I had to see you though."

" Kagura, stop risking your life like this. It's not worth it. Go back to the castle now."

" No, I have to talk to you. Naraku knows I was with you last night. He left me with Hakudoshi, but I got him to let me out for a little while."

" Kagura…"

" Sesshoumaru, I had to see you. I don't know when Naraku will kill me. I had to come here to apologize."

" Apologize for what? You didn't do anything wrong." I walked over to her. I gently stroked her cheek.

" I dragged you into this, kidnapped Rin, and I slapped you. You never deserved any of this. I'm sorry." She looked down to the ground. I lifted her head. She didn't need to apologize. I got myself into all this. Nothing was her fault.

" Kagura, go back to the castle before Naraku knows that you are gone. I don't want you to get hurt."

" You don't?"

" I thought we went through this already. I care for you and I offered to help you be free from Naraku, but your slowing me down by talking to me right now. Go back."

She nodded her head and flew off on her feather. I chased after her. Her feather was fast though. I couldn't keep up. I had to start following her scent, but I soon lost that.

_Damn. I lost her again. She always goes this way so maybe if I follow this path, I'll find the castle._

I followed the path that I hoped would lead me to the castle.

Kagura's POV

I flew away back to the castle. It was beautiful today and I was stuck it the castle. I wish Naraku let me go outside so I could have stayed with Sesshoumaru longer. Sesshoumaru. Handsome, tall, powerful, Sesshoumaru.

I wrapped my arms around my body. That was probably my final chance to see him. I'll probably never see him again. I felt tears run down my face. I didn't want this to be the end. I want to be with him, forever. I want him to love me the way I love him. I don't want Naraku to take that away from me!

I landed my feather in front of the castle and wiped my tears away. I entered the castle and saw Naraku and Hakudoshi there. They were arguing.

" You let her leave! I told you not to let her out! You disobeyed me!" Naraku shouted.

" She got out. I couldn't fight her." Hakudoshi answered.

" That's it! I'm through with you." Naraku grabbed Hakudoshi by the neck and lifted him from the ground. He was strangling him. I rushed over to help him but Naraku pushed me away. I sat up and Naraku tossed Hakudoshi to the ground. He wasn't breathing.

" No! Naraku, how could you?" I lifted my brother's corpse into my arms. It was strange how we never got along, but now seeing him dead…this is my fault. _Hakudoshi, forgive me. _I brought my hand to my lips and then placed my hand on his forehead.

" If you don't wish the same fate, I suggest you start listening to me. This is your final warning." He walked away. I held Hakudoshi in my arms and let my tears fall. He reminded me so much of Sesshoumaru, but I don't want Sesshoumaru to end up with the same fate. Hakudoshi, I'm so sorry for this

I went outside and buried his body outside. I placed a dead flower on his grave since that's all we had around here. Then I returned to go inside the castle. I walked into my room and picked up the painting of Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. There was a paper next to it. It said:

_Kagura_

_I'm sorry for everything. I never realized what a good person you were. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. Use your talent well and don't let Naraku get the best of you. I hope you will have a happy future and hopefully Sesshoumaru will be part of it. Good Luck._

_Your brother,_

_Hakudoshi_

I placed the note down as more tears began to fall. I couldn't help it. Hakudoshi was never really nice to me until we actually took time to talk. Now he's gone.

I picked up the paper and pulled it to my chest. " Thank you Hakudoshi. I'll never forget what you did for me." I smiled as I looked as the painting. " I hope I'll have a future with Sesshoumaru, too."

_4 days left_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Chapter eight is finally up. I think the ending is a little sad. Naraku is so mean. Killing Hakudoshi like that. Well Kagura has four days left and Sesshoumaru still has no idea where Naraku's castle is. Let's see if he gets to her.

Next time on Destiny meets Death:

Three days after Hakudoshi's death, Naraku sends Kohaku after Inuyasha and friends. Kagura worries that they would get hurt, so she sets out to free Kohaku from Naraku's clutches. Will she succeed? And if she does, how will Naraku take it? Find out next time in Chapter Nine: Kagura frees Kohaku.

Dragongoth 


	9. Kagura frees Kohaku

**Destiny Meets Death**

Sesshoumaru's POV

Only one day left. This isn't good. I still haven't even found a single trace that led to Naraku's castle and I've been traveling for three days. If I don't find the castle by tomorrow, Kagura will die.

I hated the thought. I can't believe how hard this is. I have never failed something before and I don't plan to start now._ This is tiring, but I can't stop now. She needs me."_

I continued running down the path. I was getting tired and started to slow down. I haven't rested yet and I can't stop now. _I don't understand how I have not found the castle yet. Don't worry, Kagura, I'm coming._

Kagura's POV

I sat on the floor, with Hakudoshi's note still in my hands. Hakudoshi's last words were written on this paper. I vow to not let Hakudoshi die in vain.

I headed downstairs to the main hall where Naraku usually hands out our jobs. He was standing there with Kanna on his right side and Kohaku on his left. " Kagura, good, your finally here. Now I can give out your jobs." With my luck he'll probably send me after Inuyasha.

" Kanna, go do whatever you wish today. Kagura go into the forest and search for the last jewel shard. Kohaku go kill Inuyasha." Naraku said. As Kana and Kohaku heard their jobs, they left to complete them. _Kohaku doesn't stand a chance against Inuyasha._ Naraku stared at me. " Well, what are you waiting for, Kagura. Get going." I looked at him and then walked away. _I have to find Kohaku before he gets hurt._

I ran through the forest to find Kohaku. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran strait into someone. I fell to the floor and the other person fell on top of me.

I winced at the pain as I hit the floor. Then I heard someone calling my name. " Kagura, are you alright?"

" Huh?….Sesshoumaru? Yeah I'm fine." He moved off of me and stood up. He offered his hand to help me up. I took his offer and placed my hand in his. I tried to hold back my blush as best as I could.

Once we were both standing, I crushed Sesshoumaru with my body and pulled him into a hug. I began crying.

Sesshoumaru's POV

_Kagura…_why was she crying? Easy question, she's knows there is little time left.

I looked at her crying into my chest. " Kagura…don't cry."

" I-I can't help I-it. I-I wanted to be with you and now I-I c-can't because N-Naraku's going to kill me tomorrow!"

" I'm sorry, Kagura. I really am trying my hardest you know. I really did my best. Forgive me."

" I-it's not your fault. I know you tried and that makes me happy." She looked at me with a sad smile. Tears filled her crimson eyes._ She's so fragile. Yet she's managed to hold on this long. She's tough and I respect her for that. It's sad that she might end like this._

I wiped the tears rolling down her cheek and returned her hug. I heard her sob. I have never seen her like this before.

I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Red the color of anger, blood, and hatred. Everything Kagura hates. " Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry that this may be our final meeting, but I really have to go. I must do something important before tomorrow."

I looked at her and nodded. Just as she was about to run away, I grabbed her wrist. I heard her gasp. " Sesshoumaru?"

I leaned my head against her and whispered to her, " Kagura, you are the wind and the wind can never be captured. No one can own you, control you, or capture you. You have always been free to me. That's why I allow you to treat me the way you do."

" Sesshoumaru" Her eyes widened.

" Go, Kagura. Do what you must." I began to walk away.

" Sesshoumaru"

" Yes?" I stopped walking and looked at her.

" Be safe."

" Aren't I always." I answered to her. She smiled and I smiled back. I then continued walking.

I rarely smiled, but smiling for her was no problem.

Kagura's POV

I continued my search for Kohaku. I still had what Sesshoumaru said in my mind. He was so opened to me, like he actually…no. He doesn't love me. He can't. Maybe it's all in my head. Right? Damn, I'm going insane. _Whatever. I have to find Kohaku._

I ran to a clearing where I witnessed Inuyasha and Kohaku battling. It seemed as though Inuyasha didn't want to battle him. He just kept on dodging the attacks. Inuyasha fell to the ground and Kohaku was about to attack him. I pushed Kohaku away and tackled him to the floor. " Kohaku! Control yourself! Look these people are trying to help you not hurt you. Break away from Naraku. I know you can. Look at your sister. Please free yourself for her." I looked into his eyes and saw them struggle to break free.

Inuyasha and his friends stared at me as I tried to free Kohaku from Naraku's grasp.

" Sister? Sango…" Kohaku struggled.

I nodded. " Yes, your sister, Sango. Free yourself for her."

Kohaku got up from the ground. He looked over at Sango. I saw that she was shocked at what I was doing. I placed my hand on his shoulder. " Kohaku, don't let Naraku control you. You can break free. Do something that I can't. Fight him off."

I saw him trying to remember. Then suddenly he spoke. " Kagura, how can I break away from Naraku if I have the jewel in my back."

" I'm going to remove when you remember your family, friends, and village.

" No! If you remove it, Kohaku will die." Kagome shouted.

" Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

" I'm ready, Kagura. I remember now. I destroyed my father and friends because Naraku made me. He destroyed my village."

" Alright then. Face your back towards me." He turned around and did as I said. I pressed my fingers in the spot that the jewel was in.

" Kagura, thank you. I owe you." I bit my lip as I continued pulling the jewel out._ Please let my plan work._

Finally, the jewel was out and Kohaku fainted to the ground. Inuyasha said, " Kagura, if you are planning something funny, I'll kill you right now!"

" Why can't you people trust me? I have an idea. I promise I'll have him back."

Sango stepped forward. " You better have him back or I'll personally take the pleasure of slaughtering you."

I nodded and grabbed his body and rode off on my feather.

I traveled through the forest in hope of finding Sesshoumaru. He was part of my plan. He can bring Kohaku back to life. Now the problem was find-never mind. I found him. And he was extremely close to the castle! Maybe he will find Naraku and at least give me an extra day to live. I'm glad he didn't give up.

" Sesshoumaru, I need one last favor." I said to him

" And what would that be?"

" Bring him back to life." I placed Kohaku's corpse in front of him. I looked at him.

"Why?"

" I need him to be free. He doesn't deserve to be captured like Naraku like I am."

" Kagura, it's amazing how you want to help your enemies, regardless of how they treated you."

" I'm doing it for him."

" And so you say. Fine, I'll help." He walked up to Kohaku's body and pulled out Tenseiga and placed it above his body. He swung it over his body and Kohaku slowly opened his eyes.

" Kagura? Where am I?"

" Your in the forest."

" Why?"

" Sesshoumaru brought you back to like." He looked over at Sesshoumaru.

" Thank you." He said. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked away.

" Sessh, open up a little, why don't ya?" I called to him. He waved his hand to me. I smiled.

Kohaku looked at me. " You like him, don't you?

I ignored his question. " Come we have to get you to your sister."

We walked a little while until we arrived at a hut where Inuyasha and friends were staying. I walking in without knocking and Inuyasha was ready to pounce on me.

" Geez, woman. Don't you believe in knocking first?" Inuyasha asked me.

I shrugged. " Nope. Oh, I have a surprise for you." I moved out of the way to revel Kohaku perfectly unharmed.

" Kagura, you actually kept your promise!" Sango ran up to hug her brother. "Kohaku!"

I looked at Sango hug her brother and it reminded me of Hakudoshi and I. I wanted to cry, but….

" Kagura, why did you do this?" Miroku asked me.

" Let's just say I owe him. Right, Kohaku?" He nodded.

I turned around to walk away, but Inuyasha called to me. " Your not as bad as you seem, Kagura. Why don't you join our group?"

" I-I can't. Naraku will find you guys to easy. I don't want that to happen. Good luck." I walked out the door and flew off on my feather.

I walked into the castle and again Naraku was waiting for me. " Kagura, I have had it with you!"

" Naraku, I assume you know I freed Kohaku and killed Tanuki."

" Yes, I do. I won't kill you now, but tomorrow, Sesshoumaru-sama will not rescue you. I will kill you."

I stormed out and into my room. I grabbed a paper and wrote a note that I would have to give to Sesshoumaru before I died._ Sesshoumaru, I love you._

_1 day left_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Chapter 9! I love it. I bet the suspense is killing all of you. I promise it will not end soon. I will write until I cannot think of any more to put. So keep on reading and I hope you enjoy the rest.

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

Sesshoumaru is still on his way to Naraku's castle. He is really close. Closer than he thinks. Will he be able to get to Naraku in time? And what is Naraku giving Kagura before she dies? Find out next time in Chapter nine: Kagura's Final meeting with Naraku.

Dragongoth 


	10. Kagura's Final visit with Naraku

**Destiny Meets Death**

Sesshoumaru's POV

My eyes widened when I began to smell Naraku very slightly. _I'm getting closer._

It was mid-afternoon on the final day. I was finally almost near Naraku's castle. I picked up my speed and followed the scent.

Kagura's POV

I read my note to Sesshoumaru. It had everything that I had to tell him. Now all I had to do is find a way of giving it to him.

I folded the note and placed it into my kimono. Just then Kanna stepped into my room. I hated her as much as I hated Naraku. " What do you want?"

" Naraku…wishes…to…see….you." She spoke.

" Whatever" I stood up and walked out the door. Kanna followed.

We walked to Naraku's bedroom. Kanna opened the door and I stepped in. Kanna didn't follow this time. She just shut the door behind me and walked

" Kagura, you do realize what day it is, right?" He asked. It was a stupid question because of course I knew the answer.

" Your going to kill me today."

" Yes, but it is also the day I created you."

I gasped. This was ironic. I was going to die the same day I was created. " Your point is?"

" I have a gift for you."

" A gift?"

" Yes" He pulled something from his kimono. My eyes widened.

Sesshoumaru's POV

It was almost sunset. Naraku's scent was beginning to get stronger. I was almost to the castle. I just hope that I'm not too late.

Third Person POV

" I don't get why Kagura helped me." Sango said.

" Neither do I. It makes no sense." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha sighed. " Leave her. Sango has her brother back. Let's be glad she made one less problem for us to handle.

It was quiet for awhile. Then Kohaku spoke. " Kagura's going to be killed. That's why she helped. She wanted to do something good before she died."

Everybody looked at Kohaku. " What? Why didn't she tell us?"

" Naraku's going to kill her unless Sesshoumaru finds the castle and kills Naraku. She didn't tell you because she wants Sesshoumaru to save her."

" What does Sesshoumaru have to do with this?" Shippo asked while sucking a lollipop.

" Naraku believes that Sesshoumaru cares for Kagura, so he decided to play a game with her life. Sesshoumaru had two weeks to save Kagura or Naraku will kill her. Today's the final day that Sesshoumaru can save her."

" That's horrible! Come on Inuyasha. Were going to find Kagura." Kagome said while grabbing her bow and arrows.

" Why? Sesshoumaru probably already found her."

" Come!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door.

Kagura's POV

He's giving me…my heart? Why? This doesn't make sense. He said he was going to kill me, not free me. " Naraku, I don't understand?"

" Your free, my child. Go,"

" But Sesshoumaru's not here and you said-"

" Forget what I said. Go just don't come back."

He gave me my heart. I put my hand to my chest and felt the beat._ I'm free! I'm finally free!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Chapter 10! But it doesn't end here Banzai! There's more! Ok Here's you preview.

Next time in Destiny meets Death: Kagura gets her heart back and just as Sesshoumaru arrives at the castle. Will Kagura finally see a happy ending? Find out next time in Chapter 11: Goodbye, Wind Sorceress Kagura.

**Dragongoth**


	11. Goodybye, Wind Sorceress Kagura

**Destiny Meets Death**

Kagura's POV

I held my hand to my chest and turned around. Just as I was about to leave, Naraku put his shoki through my body. I gasped. My eyes filled with anger as I realized that Naraku had tricked me and had planned to kill me all along. " Naraku, you…you bastard!" I fell to the ground.

" Don't worry. I didn't touch your precious heart. You're free. Isn't that what you wanted?

" Not like this! I-"

" You wanted to be with Sesshoumaru. You should be happy that I didn't kill you when I first found out that you had feelings for him." Naraku smirked. This was pleasing to him because not only has he finally gotten rid of me, he also crushed everything that I've ever dreamt of having.

I gave him a deadly glare and then flew off._ I have to see Sesshoumaru one last time._

I flew as far from the castle as I could, but my energy began to decrease quickly.. I had to land somewhere and rest.

I landed in a field of flowers. I laid down in the field and closed my eyes.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I was really close. I began to smell Naraku even more than before. I kept following the scent and it led me to a flower field with Kagura lying in the center dying. I was to late.

I walked next her and knelt down beside her. She opened her eyes, looked at me and smiled. " You came."

" Kagura…"

" None of this was your fault. I was never allowed to live freely, but I still hoped that one day it would happen." She winced. She was fighting death in order to stay with me even though she knew that it was impossible for her to win.

I grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga and held it in front of her. She hoped it would work as much as I did. Unfortunately, it didn't. She was dying and there was no way of saving her.

Third Person POV

Inuyasha and Kagome then arrived at the scene. Kagome gasped. " Oh no, Sesshoumaru was too late."

" Guess, he isn't as fast as he thinks."

" Inuyasha! Now isn't the time for insulting your brother. Kagura's dying and she was never really evil. She just didn't want to be alone anymore." Kagome looked back over to Sesshoumaru and Kagura. She saw the way Sesshoumaru was really hurt that she was going to leave him.

" Why are we staying? Why are you so interested to see what Sesshoumaru is doing."

" Inuyasha, he's hurt having to see Kagura like this. He doesn't want her to die."

" If you say so."

Kagura's POV

So this is how my life ends. I should have known that I would never see a happy ending. Then I remember that I had to give Sesshoumaru the note before I left him forever. The thought pierced my heart. Then I thought about how he must be feeling right now. " Sesshoumaru, I have this for you." I pulled the note out of my kimono and handed it to him. " Don't read it until you're alone."

" Are you going?" He said as he placed the paper in his kimono.

" Yes, but it's ok. At least, Naraku didn't win in the end because I was with you." I grabbed his hand and smiled. He held my hand and smiled back.

Finally, I couldn't fight death anymore. I gave in and sacrificed my life for freedom. But at least I was happy and got a chance to be with Sesshoumaru before I died.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I stared at Kagura's lifeless body. She was still smiling. I slid my arm underneath her and lifted her up from the ground.

Inuyasha and Kagome came out from the bushes. I turned to them as "Inuyasha asked, " Did she suffer?"

" She smiled."

" Why?" Kagome asked.

" She's free and is finally away from Naraku, so she can do as she wishes."

" I don't get it. She gave up her life so she could be free?" Inuyasha asked again.

" She's free because in the last moment of her life she was happy and that's what made her free." I answered and then began walking.

" Wait, Sesshoumaru. Aren't you going to bury her body?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yes. In the Sakura forest. Kagura told Rin and I along time ago that she had always wished to see them bloom in the beginning of spring. Now she shall."

" Let us come then. She helped us, so it's only fair if she gets a proper burial."

" Follow if you want." I continued walking to the forest.

It was now nightfall. Kagura's burial was quite emotional. It was hard for everyone to not show their feelings for the wind sorceress that they knew nothing about. I had to stay strong for Kagura. Rin had wound up crying herself to sleep. It was very difficult to believe Kagura was gone forever.

I finally decided to read the note that Kagura had left me before she died. I pulled it from my kimono and unfolded it. Then I read:

_Sesshoumaru_

_I wanted to give you this before I died because I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done. Before I met you I saw myself as worthless and unimportant. You changed that and gave me a reason to want to live. You gave me encouragement and hope. Every time I was with you I felt stronger. I know I won't live much longer, so I just want you to remember me. Please don't forget me. I have always loved you and always will. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru. I'll miss you and I hope you will miss me too._

_Kagura_

I folded the note and bit my lip. I was holding my tears back. She wrote this because this was everything she was to scared to tell me when she was alive. And I was too blind to see this. Kagura is gone, but she will never be forgotten. At least never forgotten be me anyway.

I smiled. " I'll miss you to, Kagura."

I walked to the window and looked up at the stars that Kagura and I once sat under together. The wind gentle blew and I heard Kagura's voice. " I'm finally free."

I walked away from the window and laid in my bed. I closed my eyes and pictured Kagura enjoying her freedom.

She was one of a kind. The only person who had enough courage to stand up against me. I gave her a lot of respect. She was strong, graceful, gentle, sensitive, fragile, and most of all free.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Cry'sWhy did she have to die! Now people I know you were all begging me to let her live, but she had to die. I'm sorry, I really am. She had to die in order for my story to continue. That means it's not over yet.

Next time in Destiny meets Death

After Kagura's death, Sesshoumaru has finally had enough of Naraku. He has so many feeling of anger, sadness, but more importantly guilt. He felt it was his fault Kagura died. Also Totosai, comes to Sesshoumaru. What does he want? Find out next time in Chapter 12: Sesshoumaru's feelings and Tenseiga's new power.


	12. Sesshy's feelings & Tenseiga's new power

**Destiny Meets Death**

Sesshoumaru's POV (A/N: The rest of this story will be either Sesshoumaru or Third Person POV)

It was morning. I hadn't slept at all last night. I couldn't get Kagura out of my mind. Sure she was free, but now I would never see her again.

I had only been one day after her burial and I already wanted to visit her grave. I still felt guilty that she had died. I had promised her that I would make it in time, but I broke my promise. She had written in her letter to me that she was stronger with me around her. I find that hard to believe since all I really did was insult her. I sighed and walked out of my room and into the dinning room.

In the dinning room I saw Rin with her head lying on the table and a bowl of soup in front of her. Jaken was trying to get the girl to eat her breakfast. " Rin, please eat. You need your energy."

Rin shook her head and buried her head in her arms. " No, I'm not hungry. I don't have an appetite right now."

I walked up to Rin and placed my hand on her head. " Rin, are you still upset over Kagura?"

She nodded and I saw a tear run down her face. " I wish she was still here. I want her to teach me how to paint like she does. I still have her picture in my room."

" And as long as you never forget her, it will seem as though she never left."

Rin sadly smiled. That thought had made her a little happier and she decided to eat a little bit of her breakfast.

I looked down at Jaken. " Take care of Rin. I'll be back soon." I walked out the door without another word.

I walked through the sakura fields and stopped when I came across a lonesome grave.

Here Lies Kagura, Mistress of the Winds

She was known as an enemy because of the life she was given.

She turned out to gain friendship from most of her enemies.

Though she died, She was happy and will never be forgotten.

That was the writing on her grave. I knelt down beside the grave and saw dolls, flowers, and drawings from the village children. " How did they know that she was dead?"

" I told them. Your not mad, are you?"

I looked behind me and saw Rin behind a tree. " No I'm not mad. Did you come here by yourself? And how did you know that Kagura was friends with the village children?"

" Rin did come here by myself because Jaken-sama wouldn't let me come, so Rin had to sneak off from him. Rin knew that Kagura was friends with the children because when Jaken and Rin were playing hide and seek one day, Rin was going to hide by a lake near a human village. There Rin saw Kagura with the children surrounding her. She was painting pictures for them. Rin went to play with them too. She said I could come here whenever I wanted to. This all happened about a day or two after you gave me the painting that she made for me."

" So you told the children about her death. When did you have the time?"

" After the burial Rin went to the village and told one of the children. Rin told her to tell the rest of the children. I guess she did."

Rin came up to the grave and prayed. I looked at the girl. " Rin, do you know exactly why Kagura died?"

She shook her head and looked at me. " Why?"

" She died because she dreamed. She want to feel like she wasn't a slave, so she came to us."

" But why did she come here? She could have gone to Inuyasha."

" They wouldn't have accepted her because of what she was. I wasn't going to accept her either, but something changed that."

" What made you change your mind?

" I don't know." We stared back at the grave. Kagura was a strange woman. She always wanted everything her way. She was definitely unique. And I guess that's why I loved her.

_Wait. When did I agree that I had fallen in love with her? She is still a lesser demon. I can't fall in love with her. _I looked at Rin. She was done praying and placed two daisies on Kagura's grave. " Rin-"

" Daisies were the first flowers that Rin had ever given Kagura-san. That night she spent at our castle remember?"

I nodded. " It's time to go." I stood up. Rin followed. I began walking.

As we were walking for about five minutes, I began smelling a familiar scent_. Damn. What does he want?_ " Rin continue back to the castle and please be careful." Rin did as she was told and continued without me.

I looked at the trees and called out. " Totosai, what can I do for you?" The old man poked his head from the tree.

" Tenseiga had called me and said that the time has come."

" What? Tenseiga called you? The time has come for what?"

" Sesshoumaru, as you know Tenseiga is a sword of healing. If you should have ever let compassion and love for a person enter your heart, Tenseiga will develop a new power called the Path of Destruction."

My eyes widened. Kagura had told me about the Path of Destruction. " Someone told me of this new power."

" Really? And who told you about it?"

" Wind Mistress, Kagura. Sadly she died yesterday at sunset."

" Kagura…oh I had ran into a girl named Kagura weeks ago. She was interesting. I mentioned you and she was asking me questions to know end."

" Sounds just like her. So you told her about it and she told me to try and help me get the attack."

" Seems that way. So was she the one you fell in love with?"

" Well, I didn't fall in love with her. I care for her."

" So that's why Tenseiga called me. It is time for you to gain the attack. Due to she compassion that you showed to that girl, you are able to gain the attack. Give me the sword and I'll have it back by tomorrow." I gave him Tenseiga and continued on my way.

At first I had believed that Kagura was lying to me about Tenseiga. Now I see she was telling the truth. Then she must have been telling the truth about how to kill Naraku. I have to join up with Inuyasha. Why did killing Naraku have to turn out to be such a hard job? " No matter, I have to get revenge for Kagura. Naraku will not get away with what he has done." I said out loud.

I arrived at the castle Rin was picking flowers from the garden. Jaken ran up to me. " Sesshoumaru-sama, you went to see that girl's grave already?"

" What I do should not concern you. I'm leaving the castle for a while. You are to watch Rin and if she wishes to visit Kagura then let her. Understood?"

"Yes, but where are you going?"

" To find Naraku and make him pay for what he did to Kagura." I turned around and left. I was close to finding Naraku before and I'm sure that I can do it again. But first, I have to find Inuyasha and get him to work with me. I'm also going to need Totosai to give me Tenseiga back. I sighed._ Too much planning, too little time._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Ok chapter 12 took long because I had no idea what I was going to write. Sorry people. Well here it is. Poor Sesshoumaru and Rin, they really miss Kagura. Although Rin shows it more than he does. Heh, that's Sesshoumaru for you.

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

Sesshoumaru arrives at Inuyasha's hut. Inuyasha is surprised to see him. He is even more surprised when he asks him for help to kill Naraku. Inuyasha doesn't buy it but will he work with him anyway? Find out next time in Chapter 13: Alliance with Inuyasha

**Dragongoth**


	13. Alliance with Inuyasha

**Destiny Meets Death**

Sesshoumaru's POV

I walked into a human village. The humans were scared to see me. They should be. Normally I would kill anyone in my way, but I didn't have the time today. I had to get to Inuyasha.

I knocked on the door to their hut and waited for an answer. It was the young priestess who answered the door. She looked a little surprised to see me. " S-Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

" I need to speak with Inuyasha."

" Um…he's not here. He should be by the lake eating or something. I never know what he's up to."

I nodded and walked away to where she had said. Inuyasha was in the exact location that she had said he was in.

I walked up to him and his demonic senses triggered as soon as I got close. " Sesshoumaru, what the hell do you want?"

" I need to ask you something."

" You…need to ask me something?" I could tell he was really baffled by what I had just said.

" Yes."

" Ok, ask away."

" I know how to kill Naraku, but it requires working with you so I'm here to ask you if you are willing to make a truce."

" What? I never thought you would need me to avenge your girlfriend's death." I heard him snicker. At first I had no idea what he was talking about, but then I figured that he was talking about Kagura.

" First of all, Kagura was not my girlfriend. Secondly, you and I have to work together to kill Naraku but only with Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga working together can we destroy him."

" And who told you this?"

" Kagura. At first, I didn't believe her, but I found out she was telling the truth, s will you work with me or not?"

He stopped talking and thought a bit. " Alright, but you owe me for helping you get revenge for your girlfriend."

I was beginning to get annoyed. " Kagura was not my girlfriend."

" Sure she's wasn't. So what do we have to do?"

" Hmph. I'll tell you that after I get Tenseiga back from Totosai."

I turned around and walked away. I really didn't want to be bothered with more of his " Kagura's your girlfriend" nonsense. She was only useful information.

The wind blew angrily. Kagura was mad that I couldn't show how I felt about her to anyone else. She should be happy that I shared my feelings with her at least. Ungrateful sorceress. After everything I've done for that girl.

I smirked. " Kagura…"

The wind died down. She was sad. I sighed and looked up at he sky. " I…love you, Kagura."

She was once again happy. I shook my head and kept gong back to the castle._ If she was still alive, that girl would be the death of me. _Hmph, ungrateful indeed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

I thought it was extremely short, but the ending was cute right. Kagura was trying to make Sesshoumaru tell her that he loves her. Kagura still wants control over him. Heh she already has it. Anyways, I'm planning to start a new Sesshoumaru and Kagura fanfic. It's about Kagura gets hit in the head and thinks she's a two year old child. Unable to care for herself, she is left in Sesshoumaru's care. He will have to protect her, feed her, and ….bath her! She still has a grown woman's form. Lol. Anyways tell me what you think of the idea in your review.

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

Inuyasha tells the others about Sesshoumaru joining up with them. Just as this happens, Naraku has found the last jewel shard! Oh no, how will the others fight against him? Do they stand a chance even with Sesshoumaru fighting along side them? Find out next time in Chapter 14: Naraku finds the last shard.


	14. Auhor

**Destiny Meets Death**

Ok people. I'm sorry that chapter 14 was a repeat of chapter...I believe 12? Um...my computer keeps rewriting that one and I have no idea why it is doing that. I will try to have that problem fixed soon, so I can finish the rest of the story. Also I have began to write that other fanfic I had mentioned about. That should be up probably by, Monday or Tuesday. So in the mean time the story is delayed. I'm sorry once again and I'll try to have this problem fixed up really soon.


	15. Naraku gets the last shard

**Destiny Meets Death**

Third Person POV

Inuyasha ran back to the hut to tell his friends about what Sesshoumaru had just said. When he ran into the hut, everyone looked at him. He smirked. " You'll never believe what Sesshoumaru wanted."

" He stopped by here a little while ago. What did he want?" Kagome asked.

" Sesshoumaru asked me to help him kill Naraku." As Inuyasha said this, everyone's face turned into shock.

" Seriously? But why?" Sango said while petting Kirara.

Kagome spoke. " For Kagura. The way he looked when she died was so… different for him. He actually showed sadness and showed that he cared for her."

Inuyasha chuckled. " He insisted that it wasn't for her. Feh, what a joke."

" So are we going to help him?" Miroku said while trying to grope Sango. She caught him and slapped him across the face.

" Yeah, I guess so. He said he knows how to kill Naraku and if he knows that then, what do we have to lose."

Naraku walked to the cave of a demon. " What are you doing here?" Naraku turned around and faced a purple skinned demon.

" I'm here for the Shikon Jewel shard."

" Who says I'm going to give it to you?" Naraku smirked and stabbed his shoki through the demon.

" I was trying to make this easy, but you took to long." Naraku picked up the shard lying beside the demon's corpse. " Finally the last shard." Naraku laughed evilly.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I walked in the flower field that Kagura had died in. Kagura played with my hair as I walked. I finally got annoyed with her tugging at my hair. " Kagura, stop."

She sent a powerful gust of wind at me and then calmed down. I smirked. She was mad at me again. I shook my head. That girl was annoying me more now that she was the wind.

The wind picked up again. This time she was scared of something. But what? " Kagura…what's wrong." She tried to get me to follow her east to where I was. I followed her but stopped when I saw black clouds form in the sky. I finally understood why she was scared. _Naraku…_

I ran to Inuyasha's hut and knocked on the door. Kagome answered. " Sesshoumaru, come in."

" No time. Inuyasha, we have to go. Naraku has the last shard."

" What! Let's go." Inuyasha ran ahead of me. I followed and quickly caught up." Hey, Sesshoumaru. How did you find out he had the last shard?"

" Kagura told me. And the fact that there are black clouds covering the sky."

" Your girlfriend's dead. How did she tell you anything?"

" Inuyasha, I'm not going through this again. Kagura was not my girlfriend and she is still the wind and that's how she spoke to me."

Kagome came up beside us. " Guys can you argue some other time. We have to get Naraku now. Maybe you can talk about this after he's dead." I looked at Inuyasha and he looked at me. We both nodded and ran ahead of everyone else. We stopped running when we reached a cave with Naraku on the outside of it.

" Ah, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. It's a surprise to see you both working together. To what do I owe the honor of seeing you?"

" Naraku, give me the damn jewel!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and I pulled out

Tōkijin.

" And I want revenge for Kagura's death.: I ran to attack Naraku, only to be welcomed by a barrier. I stopped my attack and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stepped forward. " Not that barrier again."

Naraku laughed. " I would love to stay and fight but I would like to enjoy my new powers a bit more before I kill you. Good-bye" He send a tentecale at us that sent up both flying backwards. We looked up and saw Naraku leave.

At the hut, I kept pushing Kagome away because she kept on trying to bandage the wound I got from Naraku.

Kagome sighed. " Come on Sesshoumaru. It's not good to walk around with an opened wound like that. It can get infected."

" I was walking around with an opened wound when Inuyasha cut off my arm and nothing happened." She huffed and walked back to Inuyasha. I smirked at my victory.

" So now what? We didn't even get to attack Naraku." Sango said.

Inuyasha looked at the ground. " sesshoumaru says he knows how to kill Naraku but he hasen't told me yet."

" I told you I would tell you once I get Tensegia back from Totosai."

" Whatever. So what are we are we going to do until Tensegia is fixed?"

Everyone stood quiet until Kohaku spoke. " Well there's always Koga."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Well the story is back on track. My new sory is also up. Chapter 15 is going to be up tomorrow.

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

Inuyasha and his friends and Sesshomaru head out to see Koga and ask him for help. When they get there Koga really doesn't want to help them. Will they manage to change Koga's mind? Find out next time in Chapter 15: Alliance with the wolf tribe.


	16. Alliance with the wolf tribe

**Destiny Meets Death**

Sesshoumaru's POV

That kid had to be joking. There was no way I was working with Koga. I may have agreed with Inuyasha, but that's only because of what Kagura had told me.

" Kohaku, that wolf has nothing to do with this. Besides even if I wanted to work with him, he wouldn't work with me or Sesshoumaru. And on top of that, he's not even strong enough to beat a weakling like Kagura, how could he possibly beat Naraku." Inuyasha scoffed.

I glared at him. He backed down. He should have known better than to insult Kagura in front of me and then think he could get away with it. I looked back over to the priestess, monk, kitsune yokai, and the two demon slayers. They were all by the entrance to the hut.

Kagome turned back to us. " We'll go to Koga's cave then. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try since he wants to kill Naraku as well. He won't help you guys but he'll help us. Stay here until we get back. If you want to come, you know where to go. Try not to kill each other while we're gone. Bye." With that, they all left.

I looked over at Inuyasha. He was leaning against the wall sleepily. Then he looked at me. " Why did you get so angry when I insult that witch?' I punched him across the face. " What the hell was that for!"

" I thought that you would have learned not to insult Kagura in front of me. I didn't attack you before because you're friends were here."

" So I was right then. You do love her."

" No."

" Then why do you care?"

" Because she…she's an ally. Nothing more."

" Yeah sure." Inuyasha saw me at the hut's entrance. " Hey, your going with them?"

" Anything is better than having to listen to you rant on about my relationship with Kagura. I told you she was a friend and nothing more." I walked out of the hut. I knew I was lying, but I didn't want Inuyasha to find out about how I really felt about the Wind Sorceress.

I began walking and turned around when I saw Inuyasha following. " Your coming?"

" Can't let you have all of the fun, now can I?"

" Whatever, just don't fall behind." I continued walking.

We reach a mountain where Koga and his tribe lived in. The others and just arrived as well. _Humans are so slow, if Inuyasha and I could catch up so quickly._

They looked back at us a little surprised. I wouldn't blame them for being surprised. I wouldn't have came if it wasn't for Inuyasha and he just decided to follow me for no reason.

Kagome was the first to speak. " Why did you guys decide to come?"

Inuyasha answered. " I was bored and Sesshoumaru was leaving so I followed him."

" Also you have nothing better to do with yourself. That's why you had to follow me. Insolent pup."

Inuyasha growled. " Oh yeah. Well you wouldn't have came here if it wasn't for me critizing your girlfriend."

I was about to attack him when I heard the priestess command "sit". I saw Inuyasha fall to the ground. I smirked. He was so easily bound to the priestess by a mear necklace. How foolish of him to get himself into such a problem.

" What the hell was that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

" Well, if I didn't react, Sesshoumaru would of hit you!"

" Better him then you. Damn, that hurts." He rubbed the side of his face.

Sango and Miroku giggled and Shippo and Kohaku shook their heads. I walked on ahead. We had no time for this foolishness. Naraku was out destroying half of Japan by now and here we are arguing amongst ourselves. " Kagura, working with this people better work or you'll be happy your dead instead of me having to kill you." I muttered to myself. The wind blew extremely hard causing the little kitsune off of the monk's shoulder and onto Inuyasha's head.

" What? I never felt such a strong breeze before. Except when Kagura came or left." The monk said removing the kitsune youkai off of Inuyasha.

I smirked. " Kagura is the wind."

" What do you mean by that?" Kohaku asked.

" Though her body is gone, her spirit and feelings are in the wind. I just made her mad, so the wind blew hard like that."

" Well stop pissing that girl off. We have enough problems without have to worry about her sending a tornado or something after us." Inuyasha spoke.

We continued up the mountain side until we reached the opening of a cave. We stopped when we saw the wolf demon come out. He didn't look to happy. " Hello. Why did you bring Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru along with you?"

" Koga, we need a huge favor from you. It requires beating Naraku but…on one condition." Kagome spoke.

" I'm listening…

" You have to work with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

" Kagome, I'll do anything for you, but work with the idiot brothers." Inuyasha and I growled at the wolf who growled back. Kagome saw where this was going and stopped us.

" Koga please. Naraku has the last jewel shard. Don't you want to get your shards back from him as well?"

" Well…yeah….but work with them. I don't know it doesn't seem worth it."

Sango steeped forward. " Naraku is out destroy Japan as we speak. Who knows how much damage he has caused already. Plus Kagura gave Sesshoumaru some useful information on how to kill him, but it requires working with Inuyasha."

" And they agreed to work together?"

" It's annoying, but Kagura said it was the only way to kill Naraku." I said.

" That witch. Why would she help you? She was the one who killed…"

Kagome interupted " who killed your friends. We know. Kagura died a few days ago. She left Sesshoumaru with some information before she died. Please help us Koga."

" The witch is dead.(A/N: No Koga is not going to start singing the song ding dong the witch is dead from the Wizard of Oz. Continue reading now please) Heh, I knew she wouldn't be alive much longer."

I stepped forward. " Will you help us or not?"

" Fine, fine. But I'm only doing it for Kagome." Koga scoffed. I hated that wolf so much. I can't believe that I have to work with him now.

" Thanks Koga. Meet us at the hut tomorrow. We'll devise a plan to distract Naraku. See ya later." We all walked away from the cave. I lagged behind so I wouldn't have to worry about have to have another argument with Inuyasha. The wind, however, kept on pushing me forward and made sure that I wouldn't fall behind. I smiled. _Kagura, I'll never fall behind as long as you're with me._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Yay! Sorry this took forever but…high school is ruff you know. I wish I could have made it longer and hopefully next chapter will be longer. So…um I updated Sesshoumaru's biggest challenge. It's cute, I think it is anyway. So please read and review it, like you did with this story. Thanks I would love that.

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

Totosai finally arrives with Tenseiga's new attack. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha test out the power in a duel against each other. After the duel, the brothers take it easy and decided to rest for a little while. Sesshoumaru also finally tells Inuyasha how to kill Naraku. Chapter 16: Sesshoumaru tells Naraku's secret.


	17. Sesshoumaru tells Naraku's Secret

**Destiny Meets Death**

Sesshoumaru's POV

We walked back to the hut and saw Totosai waiting there for us. Inuyasha was the first to complain. " Aw, damn. Not you again. What do you want?"

" I came to speak with Sesshoumaru. I was told that I would find him with you."

" And you were correct. Do you have Tenseiga?" He nodded and pulled out the sword. He handed it back to me. I grabbed the sword by the hilt and placed it back into my sash. " Is that all, Totosai?"

" Yes and have you two agreed on working together?"

Inuyasha answered this time. " If we didn't agree, then would we be standing here together? Geez, your so slow sometimes old man. Hmph."

" Inuyasha, be nice. Thanks for the visit Totosai. We hope to see you again." Kagome smiled. Totosai nodded and flew off on his three-eyed cow.

We entered the hut and Inuyasha then questioned me. " So when are you going to tell us how to kill Naraku? You have Tenseiga back."

" Naraku can't die-"

" Damnit. That's not explaining how to kill Naraku."

" Inuyasha let him finish." Kagome yelled at the hanyou. Then everyone looked back towards me.

" Naraku can't die because his heart is in a separate place. His heart is now in Mt. Haki in the North. The only way to destroy his heart is by letting Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga work together. That means that Inuyasha and I have to travel there and destroy Naraku's heart, but that will be difficult if Naraku is in the area."

" Then we better start training." Inuyasha stood up. " Naraku's gotten a lot stronger since he obtained the last shard. We all could have been killed if Naraku had decided to fight us. We have to be ready next time just in case of anything."

Kagome stood up and followed Inuyasha. " Come on guys. Training would be a good idea."

Everyone else, including me, followed Inuyasha to the lake. We pulled our weapons and prepared for our training. " Ok. So maybe we should pair off. Um, Kagome and Miroku can practice together. Kohaku and Sango. And that just leaves me with Sesshoumaru."

"Should we all separate so we don't get in each other's way?" Sango asked.

" If we do that then there is no way I'm going to go with Miroku by myself."

" Kagome's right maybe Kohaku and Miroku and me and Kagome. That way Miroku can't like rape Kagome."

Miroku sighed. " I wouldn't do that. But fine I'll take on Kohaku." Everyone was then settled. Inuyasha and I stayed by the lake and the others left.

" Ok, Sesshoumaru. Do you want to test out Tenseiga's new attack?"

I looked at Tenseiga. " Yes. Let me do that before we get into battle." Inuyasha moved behind me and out of the way of attack. I swung the sword down and used the attack.

A dark black light shot straight out and destroyed a, what seemed to be, never ending line of trees. I was amazed at how much power Tenseiga now held. It seemed Inuyasha felt the same way. " Whoa. That was…. cool. Hey you wanna trade Tenseiga for Tetsusaiga?"

" Not anymore. I think I'll stay with Tenseiga." I looked at the sword and smirked. Totosai actually made Tenseiga useful than it was before.

" I don't want to practice with you anymore. You might kill me."

" Who said I wasn't planning to kill you anyway."

" Whatever. Let's go get the others. That should be enough practice to kill Naraku. I hope that wolf is ready because I'm not going to wait for him to be ready." We walked to get the others. Once we were all together, we headed back to the hut for dinner. Kagome had given us some weird food from her era, but I didn't eat any of it. It was human food after all. Besides I wasn't hungry anyway. I got up and went for a walk.

Kagura has been quiet for a while. I was beginning to worry about her, even though I knew she was dead. It was hard having her around as just the spirit in the winds because I knew that I would never have the chance to see her again or to touch her. I hated myself for falling in love with her, but I couldn't help it anymore. She was important to me. Probably more important than I wanted her to be.

I smirked. Tomorrow will be the day we go after Naraku. _Tomorrow's going to be a long day._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hello all! I just decided to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. I never thought that this story would get that many reviews. So thanks. Um there's only a few more chapters left and the rest of the story is going to be mostly full of action instead of romance only because Kagura is dead and I wasn't planning on putting any other couples in it. Ok now for the preview.

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

The group goes to Koga's cave to make a plan to kill Naraku. Kagome comes up with a plan to trap him so Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could go and destroy his heart. Will the group agree with the plan and will it really work to kill Naraku. Find out next time in Chapter 18: Kagome's Trap.


	18. Kagome's Plan

**Destiny Meets Death**

Third Person POV

The next day everyone sat outside the hut waiting for the arrival of Koga of the demon wolf tribe. Inuyasha was getting impatient and Kagome was trying to get him to calm down. Finally Koga showed up. " Damn it Koga! What took you so long?"

" Shut up, mutt. I can come when I want to."

" Well Naraku is taking over Japan and you want to take your time. Your stupider than I thought."

" Well ya wanna make something of it!" The wolf youkai and Hanyou argued until Kagome broke them apart.

She sighed and glared at the two of them. " Would you two grow up? Geez, your worst than children. We need to come up with a plan to get Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to Mt. Haki without Naraku noticing."

Sesshoumaru looked to the sky and ignored the priestess. Inuyasha and Koga were still arguing. Sango slapped Miroku for groping her. Kohaku, Shippo, and Kagome sighed.

" Kagome this isn't working. We need a way for Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru to get along." Sango said to Kagome.

" Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha crashed to the floor. Koga laughed and Sesshoumaru smirked.

" Kagome! What the hell was that for!"

" You three are being ridiculous. We need to kill Naraku, not each other."

Sango and Miroku watched as the two dog youkai and wolf youkai calmed down a bit. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and Koga and sighed.

" Fine. But once Naraku is dead, all three of us will find out whose stronger. So what's the plan?"

Sango pet Kirara. " We don't have a plan yet. We need to think of one."

" We could just go to Mt. Haki and if Naraku tries to stop us, Miroku can suck him in the Wind tunnel. It's simple."

Sesshoumaru growled. " That's a death wish, Inuyasha. Besides the monk could get poisoned if he sucked Naraku into the Wind tunnel. Remember the wasps?"

" Well I'm out ideas."

Kagome bit her lip. This was going to be dangerous because Naraku got a lot stronger. " Well we could have a distraction. Something to get Naraku out of the area."

" But what? Naraku's not going to make it easy to get to his heart you know. He probably has some sort of trap or something." Miroku spoke.

" We could use Koga."

" Inuyasha! S-" She was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

" Wait, Inuyasha may be right." Kagome and Koga stared at Sesshoumaru weird. Inuyasha glared at him.

" What o you mean by that, Sesshoumaru? You want Naraku to kill me."

" No. You could play the distraction while me and Inuyasha go to Mt. Haki and destroy Naraku's heart."

" That could work, but what would Kagome, Miroku, Kohaku, and I do?"

Kagome thought about this for a minute. This would be difficult if Koga had to do the fighting by himself. However, if they got involved, Naraku would notice that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were missing. Then she got an idea. " Well what about Hatchi and Shippo? They could shape shift to look like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. That way we can go to Naraku and make him believe that we don't know about his heart."

Shippo jumped on top of Inuyasha's head. " But I can't shape shift for a long time. He would be able to catch me."

" Well then shape shift for a little while and then…. we'll need Rin. Shippo shape shift into Sesshoumaru. Then Rin will scream as if she was being attacked and you as Sesshoumaru will go to get her. Kohaku stay with Rin just incase an actual demon tries to attack her."

Sesshoumaru stood up. I'll get Rin. When I come back we'll start heading to Mt. Haki. You all better be ready." With that he walked out of the hut."

Sesshoumaru's POV

I walked out to see the sun setting._ We spent all that time trying to devise a plan? This is ridiculous! If I had to kill Naraku on my own, it would be done already. I should have never listened to that woman. I could kill Naraku on my own._ I was angry at Kagura for making me work with others. This was her fault. I should be glad she's dead and yet…I can't help but feel sorry for her.

I looked into the sky. I felt a soft breeze and heard something that sounded like singing. It sounded a lot like Kagura's voice, but I knew it was impossible. She was dead. Gone forever and she will never be seen again. Kagura, the first and only woman I would ever fall in love with.

I stopped reminiscing about her and thought back to Naraku, the cause of her death. I wanted revenge more than anything. Naraku was going to pay for kidnapping Rin and killing Kagura. I can't forgive him.

I stopped at the castle. Was greeted by Rin coming up to me. " Sesshoumaru-sama, your back. Did you kill Naraku already?"

" No, but we need your help to kill him."

" But, but…I-I never killed anyone before! I don't-"

I sensed how scared she was. I didn't want to put her in danger, but it was the only way to kill Naraku. " Rin, Kohaku will be with you. We need you to stay in the forest and scream loud enough for Shippo to here you. He will look like me. I won't be there because I'm going somewhere with Inuyasha. Do you think you can do this?"

Rin smiled and nodded her head. I patted her on the head. " Jaken, you can stay here. Watch the castle. Kohaku will bring Rin and Shippo here once we are done with them."

Jaken nodded his head as Rin and I walked off.

We entered the hut. It seemed as I went to get Rin, Miroku and Sango went to get some tanuki youkai. Rin sat down beside Kirara and petted her. I looked over at Inuyasha and Koga, who were still arguing.

" Sesshoumaru, we're all ready to go now."

" Good. Why don't you explain the full plan."

The priestess nodded. " Ok everyone, listen up. Here's the plan. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are going to leave for Mt. Haki exactly five minutes after we head to Naraku. I know where he is and he's not to far from how much I sense the Shikon Jewel. Once we're close enough, Kohaku will take Rin into the forest. Kohaku will watch the fight from a tree branch. Shippo will give Kohaku the signal for Rin to scream and lure Shippo, posed as Sesshoumaru, into the forest. Hatchi will be Inuyasha and just try to avoid Naraku's attacks. Sango, Miroku, Koga, and I will protect you if anything. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded

Inuyasha stood by the door. " Good then let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Wow! Hello all of you people! I have finally added a new chapter. This one's sort a boring, I know but you need to know this. It's important for the story. Ok I have nothing more to say so I'm just gonna give you the preview fro next chapter. Sayonara.

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

The group puts their plan to the test when they finally run into Naraku. But what happens when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get distracted by one of Naraku's new incarnations? Just who is she and why are her attacks so familiar? Find out next time in Chapter 19: The Tap and the New incarnation.


	19. The trap and the New Incarnation

**Destiny Meets Death**

Third person POV

Kagome and the others left to go and distract Naraku. Kohaku took Rin in the forest and everyone else prepared for battle once Naraku was seen. " Naraku, this is the end."

" Ah, so you came. Well, let's see who's really going to die here today." He attack Kagome who was on top of Kirara. Sango threw her boomerang and cut the root in half. Everyone charged at Naraku. Miroku tried his sutra. No good. Kagome shot a sacred arrow, but he just absorbed it. " All of your pitiful attacks won't work on me now that I have the jewel. What's wrong Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? Too scared to attack me?" Shippo and Hatchi looked at each other. Even though they looked like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, they didn't have the attacks like them.

Kagome looked at Shippo. He couldn't stay like Sesshoumaru much longer. She looked towards the forest. She saw Kohaku on the tree and gave him the signal.

Kohaku climbed down. " Ok Rin. Give it all you've got." She nodded and shout to Shippo.

Shippo ran towards the forest. As soon as he entered he changed back to his normal self. He ran to Kohaku and Rin. " How are they doing?"

" Not to good. Naraku can withstand all of their attacks. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha better hurry up or there all goners."

Rin gasped. " Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-san are fast. Hopefully nothing gets in their way." She folded her hands together and hoped for the best.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran towards the mountain. " How do you think their doing?"

" Not to good. I can smell the blood from here and that's a bad sign. We better go faster."

" Wait! Look out!" Inuyasha shouted as he saw something head towards them. It shot between the two Inu brothers. " Naraku? He's supposed to be…." Inuyasha was confused as he thought Kagome and the others were fighting him.

" That's not Naraku. It's a fake."

" Sharp as always, Sesshoumaru-sama. But I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to introduce you to someone."

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. " Introduce who? We're leaving."

" Did you think I would be that careless with my own heart. I made a mistake telling that Kagura. She always told Sesshoumaru everything. Risked her life for him. She always had to make sure that I could never trick you and for that she lost her life. So Sesshoumaru, she basically died for you."

" Shut up. What does Kagura have to do with this?"

" Ah, but I'll let my new friend answer that." Naraku was about to leave when Sesshoumaru sliced his head off revealing that he truly was a fake. Sesshoumaru growled, as he hated being tricked.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood on guard waiting to see what would happen now. Then they saw something else head towards them. It looked like a blade. Sesshoumaru gasped. " No. It can't be."

" Sesshoumaru? What happened?"

" It's her. But it can't be. She's gone."

" Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you talking about?"

" Show your self…Kagura."

" Kagura? Sesshoumaru, you've lost it. That girlfriend of yours is dead and she ain't coming back." Inuyasha looked back to see the very Wind Sorceress they were talking about. " No way. Your suppose to be dead."

She laughed. " Kagura? Who is she? I'm Kotoko and my orders were to make sure you both don't make it to Naraku's heart. Dance of the Blades!" She opened her fan and attacked them. They dodged the attack

"Kaze no-" Inuyasha started but Sesshoumaru pushed him aside. " What the hell was that for?"

" Don't hurt her."

" Why the hell not? She's not Kagura. Kagura died. Obviously, Naraku used Kagura's appearance to trick you. Don't fall for it." Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha was right but he couldn't help it.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Naraku is a lot smarter than I first thought. He's using Kagura against me because he knows I won't hurt her.

" Inuyasha let me fight her."

" No way! You'll let her win and I want to fight too."

" I have to do this on my own. I have to get over Kagura's death and this can help." I took out toukijin and prepared to attack.

" Aww so you cared about your little girlfriend. Sorry about her death but maybe you'll join her in hell!" She sent a whirlwind towards Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

" Kuso! She's a lot stronger than Kagura. Sesshoumaru, there's no way you'll be her on your own."

I hated to admit it but Inuyasha might have been right. I would get killed if I even thought of fighting on my own. " Alright Inuyasha, you win. Let's get rid of her." I drew out Toukijin and watched Inuyasha grip Tetsusaiga tighter.

Third Person POV

The battle with Naraku was going horrible. Hatchi had been injured too much and had to go back to Mushin's house on Kirara. Miroku had faint and was now in Kagome's care and Sango was left to do most of the fighting. Kohaku still watched from the treetops.

Rin looked up at Kohaku with a worried expression on her face. " Kohaku are they winning?"

" No. Hatchi had to leave and Sango's struggling to fight on her own. I have to help them. Shippo do you think you can watch Rin and protect her on your own?"

" I-I could try."

" No Kohaku-chan! Rin doesn't want you to get hurt. Please don't leave." The little girl begged Kohaku to stay but he shook his head.

" I'm sorry Rin. I can't just sit back and watch them fight alone like this. I have to help. I'll come back. I promise." He put his hand on Rin's head. She sobbed a little.

" Ok. You better keep you promise." She smiled and hugged the young Taijya. Kohaku blushed a little bit and smiled back at her. He made her let go and ran to help the others. " Be careful, Kohaku-chan!"

" I'm sure he'll be ok. He's strong."

" Rin hopes they win. Rin wonders what is taking Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-san so long"

" Me too. I hope their ok."

Kagome shot another arrow and finally collapsed onto the floor. " Sango, I can't take much more of this. He barely has a scratch on him and we're already exhausted."

She threw her boomerang and cut off two more roots and they grew back. She fell to the ground. " I….can't….move. I….lost."

" Sango!" Kagome shouted, as a root was about to pierce through Sango's stomach. Then a chain appeared from the forest slicing the root away from her.

Sango looked up to see her brother appear in front of her. " Kohaku! What are you doing here?"

" I couldn't sit back and watch my sister get killed. My turn." Kohaku threw his chain at Naraku and now it was his turn to try and defeat Naraku.

Kotoko narrowed her eyes. " Your not as strong as I thought. I thought the Inu brothers were a lot stronger than this. This is extremely disappointing."

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga back. " Oh yeah take this. Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha's attack was broken. " What?"

" You fool! I control the winds. That attack won't work on me."

" I don't understand. It worked on Kagura."

Sesshoumaru pulled Toukijin in front of him. " She's not Kagura and she's stronger." Sesshoumaru constantly repeated the fact the she wasn't Kagura in his head. He pulled Toukijin back and attacked. " Dragon Strike!"

Kotoko was surprised by Sesshoumaru's attack. The Inu brothers were equally shocked. The attack was extremely powerful. However, Kotoko managed to avoid the attack. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. She laughed. " Strong but not fast. My turn. I hope you enjoy death. Rest in peace." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had no hope in defeating her. They lost, as did the ones who were fighting Naraku. There was no longer any hope. " Dance of the Dragon!" She called. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked waiting to see the attack but nothing happened. " What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru felt a small breeze come across his lips and he smiled. He stood up and raised Toukijin once more. " The wind doesn't like being controlled, Kotoko."

" What?"

" Ever since Kagura died, she has become the wind. You're controlling her and she doesn't like that."

Inuyasha stood up. " Damn that Kagura. She has the worst timing."

" Inuyasha use the Kaze no kizu." Inuyasha nodded his head and attacked with it. Sesshoumaru walked up to Kotoko. She was lying on the ground half dead. Sesshoumaru looked into her red eyes and saw the same fear he saw in Kagura's eyes before she died.

He sheathed his sword and knelt down beside her. " Aren't you going to kill me?"

" No. I can't kill you."

Inuyasha sheathed his sword as well. " So that's it Sesshoumaru? We let her live and she can go about killing people for Naraku."

" I can't kill her Inuyasha. She looks like Kagura. The only difference between her and Kagura is….she already has freedom." He placed his hand on her neck and felt a pulse, which meant she had her heart. He stood up. " Kotoko, live your life away from Naraku. He won't be alive much longer anyway. You'll be happier that way." He walked away from her. Inuyasha sighed and followed glancing over to the Wind Sorceress.

" Sesshoumaru, we better hurry up."

" No need. We're here." The Inu brothers looked up at the cave entrance and prepared themselves to enter and finally destroy Naraku for revenge, for their lives and the lives of others, for the jewel, and for Kagura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Wow! I was actually enjoying writing this chapter. It had to be the best chapter I have ever written. Wow, anyways. Sorry this took like forever, but with Finals and regents and all of that cramming the night before, I never had any time to write. Now I have finals on the 21st and then report card day on the 26th…and I probably won't be updating because I most likely failed global. I wish we only had to learn about Japan. I would love that class. Anyway. I'll give you the preview for next chapter now.

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have final made it to Mt. Haki. Wonderful, however, how much longer can Kohaku hold Naraku off on his own. And once Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha destroy the heart, what will happen to them? Find out next time in Chapter 20: Goodbye Feudal era forever.


	20. Goodbye Feudal Era Forever

**Destiny Meets Death**

Third Person POV

Kohaku sliced away two roots coming towards him. He looked over to Sango who was trying to regain her strength. " Sango, are you alright?"

Sango tried pulling her body up. " I'll manage to fight." She lifted her boomerang and stood up. She tossed Hirakostu at Naraku and then collapsed. " Kohaku, try to fight him off until Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha get to the cave. I can't fight anymore. I'm too weak right now."

Kohaku nodded his head and threw his chain at Naraku. He managed to cut off another root, but that was all he could do. He could only protect his friends from Naraku's attacks because they couldn't even hit him.

Miroku sat up and stared at Kagome. " Kagome-san, what happened?"

" Miroku, thank goodness your alright. You collapsed after being hit by Naraku. Sango was left fighting on her own as I tended to your wounds."

" Sango-san? Where is she? Is she alright?"

" She collapsed as well. She was almost killed but Kohaku saved her. I have to tend to her now. She was hurt from fighting alone."

" And what of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?"

" They haven't made it yet. They have to make it soon."

" Where's Koga?"

" He went to get the wolf tribe. He should-" Kagome was cut off as two wolves attacked the root headed towards Miroku and her. " Koga!"

" Yep. I'm here and ready to help. You tend to Sango and I'll help Kohaku." He looked at the other wolves. " Come on let's get revenge for our friends." Koga charged at Naraku and kicked him only to flung away. " Damn. It's hard to fight without my jewel shards."

Kagome helped Sango sit up. She gave her some medicine and bandaged her wounds. " If this fight goes on any long we'll all be dead before they make it to the heart."

" I hope they make it in time."

Sesshoumaru pulled out Toukijin and Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. " Sesshoumaru, why are we getting ready to attack?"

" You can never be too careful. Kotoko was the first trap. Naraku might have something else planned."

" Well, would a cage be much of a threat?"

" What are you talking about?"

" Look" Inuyasha pointed to a cage at the corner of the cave.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha began to walk towards it. They stopped as a little albino girl stepped in front of them. " Kanna!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Who is she?"

" One of Naraku's incarnations. She was the first and most favored by him."

" We have to kill her to get to the heart, which I'm guessing is in that cage." Sesshoumaru said pulling Toukijin in front of him.

" You…will…not…win." Kanna spoke while putting her mirror in front of her. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at her. Kanna disappeared and reappeared behind him. Sesshoumaru used Dragon Strike against her only to have his attack sent back at him.

" She can do that?"

" She can also suck out human souls."

" That's the kind of information I need before I fight people."

" Geez, Sorry." Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga in an attacking position. " Ok. No more games. This time we're ready.

Koga was unable to fight and Kohaku had lost all of his energy to fight. " Damn it. I can't fight. Neither can my wolves." He looked over to the panting wolves and at some that we're slain during the fight.

" Where the heck are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" Kohaku asked while observing a bruise on his knee.

Kagome put a Band-Aid on it and then looked over to Koga. " I don't know what happened to those two, but I hope their ok." She sighed and continued to bandage up her friends.

" Watch out!" Miroku called as Naraku attacked them. They dodged the attack and looked back at him.

" We can't just sit here we have to fight!" Sango stood up and threw Hirakostu at him cutting off a few more roots. " I can fight a little while longer. What about you guys?"

Kohaku and Miroku nodded their heads, but Koga could barely move. " Sorry guys. I need to rest for a bit."

" Shippo, Can you see anything?" Rin called out to the Kitsune in the tree branches.

" Yeah, they're losing badly."

" Oh no, how much longer do you think they can hold on?"

" By the looks of it, not much longer." Shippo climbed down the side of the tree and stood next to Rin. " Koga came, but even he's not strong enough. We're going to need a miracle."

" Sesshoumaru-sama, please hurry." Rin said softly with tears running down her face. Shippo hopped on her shoulder and patted her head trying to comfort the girl. He turned his head to the right and saw movement in the bushes. He jumped off of Rin and stood defensively in front of her.

Kikyo walked out of the bushes. " What are you children doing out here alone?"

" Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

" Your one of Inuyasha's friends, aren't you? I came following the demonic aura from here. The Shikon no Tama has been completely darkened hasn't it? Naraku has finally acquired the last jewel shard." Shippo nodded his head and Rin softly cried.

" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went to Mt. Haki to destroy Naraku's heart, but they haven't made it yet."

" They formed an alliance? How unusual."

Rin sighed. " Sesshoumaru-sama only did it for Kagura-san."

Kikyo walked up to the little girl and knelt in front of her. " Did he now? So that cold-hearted lord finally learned how to care for others, huh? Shocking but I guess anything is possible. Where are the others?"

" Their fighting Naraku to distract him from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo frowned and stood up. She looked at the direction of the fight. " Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have no idea how to destroy the heart."

" Actually, they do."

Kikyo looked at Rin. " They do, but-"

" Kagura told them. Sesshoumaru-sama was sad when Kagura died so some demon made Tenseiga a weapon so he could destroy Naraku's heart."

Kikyo smirked. " So there is still hope. Don't worry, Naraku's tricks and traps are no match for Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. They are clever."

Rin and Shippo smiled and nodded their heads.

Sesshoumaru's POV

There was no way Inuyasha or I could attack Kanna. There had to be a way around her.

I looked at the little albino in front of us and narrowed my eyes. Her weapon. That was how we can win. " Inuyasha, get rid of the mirror."

He smirked. " I'm on it." Inuyasha leaped forward snatching the mirror from the girl and breaking it. " Heh, now what little girl?"

Kanna just stood there defenseless. She had no emotion what so ever.

" Now it's time to attack. Path of Destruction!"

" Kaze no Kizu!" Both attacks hit Kanna and the caged heart. The two attacks fused together forming one strong attack and destroyed the heart, along with most of our energy.

Third Person POV

Sango sliced one last root before realizing Naraku was no longer attacking. She looked up and saw Naraku holding his chest and gasping for air. " They did it!"

Kikyo ran over to Kagome. " Kagome we have to use a sacred arrow to purify Naraku."

" Kikyo?" Before she had time to as anything, Kikyo pulled out her bow and arrow and was ready to attack. Kagome did the same. They both released at the same time, attacking Naraku and destroying his body for good. Everyone smiled at their success.

" We did it! Naraku's finally gone!" Kagome shouted for joy. She looked over and saw. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru coming back. She ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. " What took you guys so long?"

" We ran into a new incarnation."

" We had to fight her before entering the cave." Sesshoumaru said as he pat Rin on the head when she ran to him.

Kikyo walked over to the group of friends. " Kagome, take this." She handed her the jewel.

" Kikyo, what happens now?"

" Naraku is gone, which means that the Feudal Era is saved. That means time will now be moving on once Kagome is ready."

Everyone looked at Kagome. She sighed and looked at her friends. " Are you guys ready to move on with your lives?"

" They won't be gone forever, just move on to Kagome's era."

Inuyasha smirked. " So it's not like we die we're just going to the right era."

Kikyo nodded her head. "Everything is going to turn back to normal. Naraku will hopefully just remain a memory."

Sesshoumaru sighed and asked. " And what about the other incarnations? The one's who have died and are still alive?"

" They'll be around. However, once you're in that era, you will all look like humans and the demon race will be completely forgotten. You will still have demon powers and look like demons to other demons but that's it. So are you ready to move on?"

Everyone looked at each other and agreed. Kagome looked over to Kikyo, unsure of what to do. Kikyo placed her hand over Kagome's and closed her eyes to concentrate her energy on the jewel. Kagome did the same. Soon all of them we're encircled in a blinding light and head into the present time period.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Yay another Chapter. And I have incredibly sad news. The next chapter…will be the last! Yep so I hope you enjoy that chapter and the chapter title is a give away of what happens, but I hope you read it anyway.

Next time in Destiny meets Death:

Naraku is finally gone and the Inu-gumi and Sesshoumaru are now in the present time along with everyone else from the Feudal era. They're all happy except for one person, Sesshoumaru. Even though Naraku was gone, Kagura was gone as well. But if she's gone, then who is the girl he runs into at the park? Find out next time in chapter 21: Sesshoumaru's promise to Kagura.


	21. Sesshoumaru's promise to Kagura

**Destiny Meets Death**

Third Person POV

It was another wonderful sunny day in the modern world. Kagome Higurashi woke up only to be surprised to see herself lying in her own bed. " What the-!"

" Kagome, get up or your going to be late for school!" She heard her mother call to her. She ran downstairs and looked at her brother and grandfather eating breakfast.

" What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be back in the Feudal Era!" Kagome shouted to her mother.

Her family gave her a strange look. Her mother walked over to her and placed her hand on Kagome's head. " You're a little warm. Are you feeling all right? Maybe you should stay home from school today."

" No I'm fine. I need to eat. That's probably all it is." She smiled at her mother. _What happened? One minute there was a strange light and the next I'm waking up in my own time. And no on remembers me traveling to the Feudal Era. I wonder if I can still go down the well_

Kagome grabbed her bike and then grabbed her backpack from her mom. " I'll see you after school!" She shouted as she rode off.

At the shrine, Kagome stared into the well. " Please let me be able to go back." She jumped down and looked up. She was still in her time." No. I can't go back. This isn't fair! Inuyasha. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. I miss you guys already."

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked on last time at it. She wiped a small tear from her eyes before going back to her bike and riding off to school

Once at school, she saw her friends talking to a girl with long black hair. She looked familiar, but Kagome couldn't figure it out. " Hi guys. Who's-Sango!"

" Kagome! Oh my goodness. I can't believe it's you!"

" You guys know each other?" Ayumi said

" Yeah, Sango just came here. How can you know each other already?" Eri said suspiously.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled. " Sango's an old friend."

" We met each other a while back."

Kagome's friend shrugged and went on with their lives.

At lunch, Kagome spotted a silver haired boy without his cap on. " Inuyasha! What are you doing!"

" Kagome! Hey what's up? Don't worry about it. The humans don't know I'm a demon. They can't see the dog ears."

" That's weird. How's your brother doing?"

" He's slowly getting over the fact that he's never going to see Kagura again."

Kagome sighed and let sadness over come her. " Well I'd be sad if I knew I would never see you again. I was scared I wouldn't because I couldn't return back to the Feudal Era. Sesshoumaru feels that way because he cared for her just like we care for each other."

" Well he's not the type to care."

" And you were never the type to care either." She smiled. Inuyasha snorted.

They were joined by Sango and Miroku and ate lunch together. Kagome smiled. " So how do you guys like my era?"

" It's fun and the girls are so pretty."

" Some things never change do they?" Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru wondered the halls of the school. He thought about what Kikyo had said about the other incarnations being around._ Would that mean Kagura's still alive?_

He shook his head. It was impossible. Kagura was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sesshoumaru's POV

The only thing I'm regretting is not saving Kagura when she had first asked me too. She would still be alive if I would have. I just never expected to grow these feeling towards her. I thought she would only be Naraku's incarnation, but she turned out to be more. She was a friend to me and now I would die before I would let her die, if she was still alive.

I sighed and walked into the lunchroom and sat with my brother and his friends. I didn't want to talk to them, but Kagome kept on asking me questions.

Finally it was the end of school and time for us to go home. My father came to pick Inuyasha and me up. He had come back as well as most of the other demons and humans that had died in the Feudal Era. I refused and decided to walk through the park for a little bit.

It was sunset and I had been sitting at the park since school had ended. All I could think about was Kagura. As much as I tried to get her out of my head, she always came back.

I decided to be heading back home before it got dark. I stood up and began to walk before someone walked straight into me. It was a young girl with black hair tied into a ponytail. She fell to the ground and dropped her books and papers. "I'm so sorry. Sometimes I'm such a klutz and I don't pay attention to where I am going."

She didn't look up once as she picked up her things. I decided to help her. " It's alright." She still didn't look up.

" My name is Kagura." I stopped moving. Kagura? Her name was Kagura. Of all the ways someone could torture me this was the worst. Of course she had the name of the woman I loved. Why couldn't I have ran into a girl named Kurenai or something? It had to be Kagura. (A/N: Sesshy's being sarcastic for those who couldn't tell.)

Kagura looked up at me and I finally saw her face. She had red eyes. She had Kagura's eyes. Is she really the Kagura I knew? " Sesshoumaru?"

Third Person POV

Kagura and Sesshoumaru stayed staring at each other before Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck. " Sesshoumaru! I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again. Sesshoumaru was still a little shocked to see Kagura was still alive, but he got over it and returned her hug.

" Kagura, I'm sorry."

She pulled away and stared into Sesshoumaru's amber eyes. " Why?"

" You we're killed and I couldn't save you."

" Don't think about it. I'm here now, right? So nothing from the Feudal Era matters anymore. I mean, even Naraku's changed."

" Naraku's alive?"

" Yep. But he's nicer now and he actually takes care of all of us."

" And by all of us you mean…."

Kagura giggled. " Me and the other incarnations."

" …"

It was quiet for a while before Kagura stood up. " I should get home. Naraku would freak out if I'm late."

Sesshoumaru stood up after her and handed her the last bit of her books. " Really? He's protective of you now, isn't he?"

" Like any other father should be. Sometimes it's annoying as hell, but it's better than him abusing me if I was late."

" I guess so. I'll walk with you."

" All right." She smiled.

The sun had completely set and Kagura and Sesshoumaru had talked about all the things they missed out on. When they got to the house, Kagura turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. " Thanks for walking me home. I'm glad we got another chance to be together."

" What do you mean?"

She leaned over and gave him a light peck on the lips. " You know what I mean. You do remember what you told me back in the Feudal Era don't you?"

" I can't say I do."

She sighed. " My, my how quick we forget things, my dear Sesshoumaru. Remember, after you had left your brother's place you told me you loved me."

Sesshoumaru blushed very little. He did say that. " Kagura I…well"

" You probably don't feel the same way anymore do you." Her voice saddened, but she looked at Sesshoumaru and gave a sad smile. " That's all right. At least I can see you as friends."

" It's not that Kagura, it's just….I missed you and seeing you now…."

" It's ok, Sessh. I understand perfectly well. You just need time to think. I can wait." She was about to open the door when Sesshoumaru pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked but quickly got over it and returned the kiss. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her and smiled. Kagura smiled back. " I knew you would never turn me down."

" Kagura, I know it's a little late for this, but I don't want you to get hurt anymore and I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you."

" I know and I know you'll keep your promise. That's why I want you to take me out Saturday night."

" This Saturday?"

" Yep. Why your not busy are you?" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

He smirked and ran his fingers threw her hair. " No, I'm not busy. I'll pick you up at seven."

" All right. It's a date then."

The door opened behind them and Hakudoushi came out. " Kagura has a boyfriend! Kagura has a boyfriend!"

" Hakudoushi, you little devil child get out of here!" She slammed the door and blushed nervously at Sesshoumaru. " Heh, little brothers, what can we do with them?"

" I know the feeling. I should get going. My father will get worried. I'll see you Saturday." Just as he began to turn around Kagura grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

" Don't be late."

" I never am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

And that's it ladies and gentlemen. This fanfic is officially over. I hoped you liked it and I hope most of you will like my other Sesshy and Kagura fic, Sesshoumaru's biggest challenge. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. You have all been great and I send much love to you. I'm surprised this fic went so well considering it was my very first Sesshoumaru and Kagura fanfic. I'm glad you all liked it and I hope to be hearing from all of you really soon. Sayonara, for now

Disclaimer: I NEVER owned any of the characters used in this story except Kotoko the Wind Sorceress and Tanuki the Squirrel Demon.


End file.
